Bringing Aya back
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: It's been roughly three years since Aya sacrificed herself and Razer left in search of her. Now a mysterious alien tells Hal there may be a way to bring her back with the Interceptor's old crew's help. Featuring Razaya. Staying within the GLTAS characters mainly, except for one added character. Rated T to be safe for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own any of GLTAS. This takes place roughly three years after the series ends.**

* * *

Hal was spraying on his cologne as he humming, the finishing touch for his date with Carol. She didn't like when he over did it, but she did like a little bit. He picked up a small pin, shaped like one of his favorite figher jets and stuck it through the folded collar of his jacket. "Ahh...!" He hissed softly as the point pricked his finger, then snapped the backing onto the pin. "Well, no pain no gain..." He muttered softly. Smiling, he stepped back and studied himself in the mirror.

The dark jacket matched his dark blue dress pants. He left the jacket undone and hanging loosely over his white dress shirt. Hal smiled at his reflection and winked. Then, since he was alone in his apartment, snapped his fingers and pointeed his index fingers at the reflection, his thumbs pointed at the ceiling. "Looking good, handsome! Just don't steal my date from me..."

Suddenly, a familiar beeping sounded from inside his pocket causing Hal to jump, thinking he'd been caught. He smiled sheepishly at his equally embarrassed reflection. Sighing, he took his ring from his pocket. "Oh, c'mon...can't the universe's existence wait to be threatened until my date with Carol?"

"Green Lantern Hal Jordan." The ring stated in its monotone voice. "Please note that there is a teleportation portal opening in five seconds...four seconds...three seconds..."

As Hal stared at his ring confused, a flurry of small white lights, almost like snowflakes, appeared leaving a slender creature in their wake. He jumped at the close proximity of the creature and immediately put his ring on. "Could be a little quicker with the warning next time..." Hal grumbled at the ring as his uniform appeared and he lowered into a defensive stance, raising his glowing ring. "Who are you and what are you doing here, interrupting my date?"

The creature looked around the room curiously. It was covered head to toe in clothes that were a deep blue, like navy. It stood on two legs with small bands at the elbows and knees, creating flowing sleeves and flowing pants-like bottoms. A hood was pulled over the head, with a headband obscuring the forehead and something that resembled a scarf wrapped around the lower half of the face. All Hal could see of the humanoid figure were eyes that were cloaked in the hood's shadow. The fingertips barely passed the sleeves and her feet barely showed beneath the bottom of her pants, he thought he saw four toes, but instead of a nail, each seemed to end in a small sharp talon,

All in all the creature looked fairly harmless, being only slightly shorter than him and seeming, now that he observed closer, to have the physical build of a petite human female, but if there was one thing Hal had learned, it was that looks could very easily be deceiving.

"Who. Are. You." Hal carefully said each word. Was his universal translator on the fritz again? He knew he had remembered to charge his ring this time!

Finally, it seemd to notice his presence. The hood slid back just enough to expose the eyes to the light. They were wide and innocent looking, a deep shade of brown, but they seemed oddly transparent. Lines shone in the eyes as though connecting to the center of the eyeball instead of the pupil. Hal stood, lowering his arm. "Whoa..."

The eyes crinkled, like it was smiling. "Hello, there..." The voice that came out was soft and sweet sounding, very feminine. "You are Green Lantern Hal Jordan, correct? Of sector 2814?"

Hal stood dumbfounded by the sweet creature for a moment before regaining his composure. "Uhhh...yeah! That's me! The one and only good ole' Green Lantern of sector 2814." It tilted his head at this. He smiled, suddenly feeling at ease with the creature. " Can I ask your name?"

It nodded. "I apologize for any impoliteness on my part. My name is Krishna. I am also a female of my species." She laughed lightly as though this was quite amusing. "I didn't want there to be confusion on this. It is a big universe after all." She was sudddenly serious. "I am quite pleaased to have found you so easily, Hal Jordan." Stepping forwrad, she took his left hand in both of hers. Hal noticed her skin had a very faint blue tinge and, like her feet, each of the four digits and thumb ended in a small claw. "I require your assistance as soon as possible."

He looked at her puzzled then sighed. The universe really did have something against him having one uninterrupted dinner date with Carol didn't it? "Alright, but can I make a call first?"

* * *

After apologizing at least a hundred times to Carol, Hal hung up and turned to the girl. She was curled up on his couch, sitting sideways and slouching against the back of the couch, her eyes closed. He was tempted to remove the hood and see if he recognized the species, but then her eyes fluttered open sleepily. Her lids hung, half-closed as she looked around, as though she had forgotten where she was, until her eyes landed on Hal and opened fully.

He came over and sat by her feet. "Hey...everything alright?"

"Ye...yes..." Slowly, she sat up. "It...is quite draining to teleport far distances. I had to train for a very long time before even learning the skill. It is only because my hope for finding you was so strong I was able to teleport to you at all."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. 'Hope'? Are you saying you are some kind of blue lantern?" He reassessed her attire and it certainly didn't scream "blue lantern."

She shook her head patiently. "I need to discuss something of more urgent importance with you, Hal Jordan." Hal let her drop the topic, but made a mental note to get back to it later.

"Please. Call me Hal."

"Hal..." She tested the word on her lips and her eyes crinkled again, as though she were smiling.

"So, what is it that requires my attention?" He wondered what it could be. A feuding homeworld, a threat to Earth, an alien cat stuck in a tree...

"I need your help to bring Aya back."

Hal's eyes widened and he stared at the girl, for once in his life, completely, and utterly speechless. Then the stream of questions began.

"What do you mean bring Aya back? How? When? Does Razer know? Does anyone know? What do you mean by "back"? How is that possib..." She quickly put a hand over his mouth, effeectively silencing him.

"I mean exactly what I said. I wish to bring Aya back. As for Razer...he does not yet know. I need to collect a few more things before his role comes into play." It may have been his imagination, but Hal could have swore he saw a deeper blue appear around the edge of the scarf, when she mentioned Razer's name, almost as though she were blushing. He was too in shock to really take much note.

It had been roughly three years since Aya had sacrificed herself to eliminate her "threat" to the universe. He hadn't seen Razer since he had departed from Oa shortly after, but once in a while different green lanterns told him stray rumors they heard that might be associated with Razer. None had reported him committing criminal acts, but none had announced he had found Aya either. Of course he still had missions here and there from the guardians and he always kept an ear and eye out for Razer, but to no avail.

"So what do you need me for...?" He said the words slowly, as though he was afraid he'd frighten her off. Hal was rarely ever purely serious, outside of in the middle of a fight, but this was serious.

"I need you to gather six gallons of pure Earth water and meet me back here. We will then need to go to the Interceptor, which is currently right outside Earth's gravitational pull, and go to Oa to get Green Lantern Kilowog."

Hal nodded as though all this made perfect sense. "Alright...and all this will help us bring Aya back?"

She nodded. "They are only the beginning...the first steps...but yes."

"Then let's go."

* * *

**Alright so my second ever fanfiction! Well, everyone seems to be liking my first one so I decided to write another and have two going in case I get stuck or whatnot. I'm going to try to keep the characters limited to those purely GLTAS, but Krishna is my key to bringing back Aya, which is why she had the lengthy description. Of course if I go out of character or use something that conflicts with our beloved GLs let me know please. Thank you for reading! More to come soon! Enjoy and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hal flew back to his apartment thoughtfully. Below and slightly behind him, trailed his green wagon construct filled with the water jugs he needed.

He knew next to nothing about this alien girl. She came out of the blue suddenly saying she could get Aya back. It was all very bizarre. How did she even know about Aya? Hal worried away, but in the end, he knew he wouldn't say anything or ask questions. Well, he'd try not to at least. He was too afraid to scare the girl off and to scare off possibly Aya's only hope.

He closed his eyes. Yes. He, Hal Jordan, a green lantern, was afraid, but admitting that fear was the first step. Now he could face it.

As he reached his building, he saw Krishna perched on the roof. He almost didn't see her because her clothes blended in with the dark roof shingles in the fading light. She gazed out quietly at the city. Her arms were wrapped around her knees like a child, but her eyes, no longer shadowed in the hood, scanned the landscape. Hal was curious what was beneath the hood, but he didn't want to push her and was just glad he could see her eyes now.

"Hey...uhhh...got water?" He groaned internally. Not one of his better jokes. She wouldn't even get the reference.

She blinked slowly, her eyelashes, or rather what was in their place looked like eyelashes that were stuck in a straight line so instead of individual lashes, it appeared to be one big "lash."

Her head tilted back to gaze at him then to look at the water he had. She nodded and stood. "Very good. Let's go." Krishna turned and, with a light push, was airborne and heading into the sky.

Hal followed her and they flew up into the sky together.

* * *

Hal pumped his fist. "Yes! This is incredible!" He was staring at the Interceptor, in perfect shape, like the day he had hijacked her off of Oa. Ahhhh...good times...

Krishna looked at him puzzled then entered as the hatch opened. Hal trailed behind her.

"Helllllooooo? Anyone here?" Hal called out curiously.

"If there was anyone here, I would know." Krishna replied calmly. "Please put the water in storage area five. Then come to the bridge." She started to walk away.

"Not very chatty are you?" Hal retorted.

She paused and turned to look at him. "Actually, I can be quite 'chatty.' I am merely what you Earthlings refer to as 'being incredibly shy.' I apologize if I appear condescending or any other negative way, though." Her eyes avoided his and he noticed that she played with the ends of her sleeves nervously. She was acting like a shy teenage girl, so it seemed to be true.

"How old are you, exactly?" He squinted. It was hard to tell because she was hidden beneath her outfit and he didn't know her species to make any guess.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise and she gasped softly. Her eyes immediately lowered to the floor and she fidgeted. "In Earth terms...I believe I would be roughly eighteen years old..." Her voice was soft and anxious. Hal wondered what she meant by "Earth terms" and what her fidgeting may mean, but as long as she helped bring Aya back he didn't care how old she was. He was merely curious about it. He was always curious about anything alien, but especially anything alien and female.

Hal felt a pang as he thought about this. Aya was always curious about different cultures. She learned and adapted and applied the knowledge. Her curiosity had furthered her advancement and helped the team numerous times. He truly did miss his little AI "sister" that he had grown to love during their time together. Hal knew Kilowog missed Aya too, though he tried to act tough, the sergeant had grown a soft spot for the little AI.

Krishna lightly placed a hand on Hal's arm, her eyes etched in worry. "Are you alright, Hal?"

He smiled down at the small girl and gently rubbed her head. "Yeah. Just remembering Aya..."

She gazed up at him and seemed to smile at him again. "I would think her memory would make you smile, though..." She wondered aloud.

"But that's just it...it's...just a memory..." Hal trailed off and lowered his hand, frowning. Krishna looked away.

"I have memories of Aya too..." Hal's eyes widened and he looked down at her shocked. She continued as though she hadn't noticed. "She was a sweet girl. Aya was very kind and she cared greatly for others. The universe is lonelier without her presence."

"You talk about her as if she was alive..."

Krishna looked up at him and he was surprised to see her look angrily at him. "You know as well as I that she was a living being! I talk about her as though she was alive because she WAS alive!" Hal blinked, surprised. She had been perfectly calm, level, and sweet up until this point. It was quite a change.

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, now! I wasn't trying to offend anyone. I know she was alive. I just wondered why you talked like that."

"Sorry..." She scowled at the floor.

"We cool, little lady?" He leaned sideways to smile at her. She smiled back and nodded.

* * *

As Hal was storing the water, a thought crossed his mind. Krishna never had said how she had known Aya or how she Aya had actually been alive. Something was off here... How could she have known Aya was alive when it was a secret very few knew? And how had she even met "Aya" when she had only been an AI programmed into the Interceptor as a Navcom? He was the one that had named Aya after all. This just didn't add up... He decided to talk to talk to Krishna about all this.

* * *

Krishna was tapping the main console as they sailed through space towards Oa. Trajectory was fine, all the instruments were reading perfect stats, and no warning alarms had gone off. Perfect. Everything was on track for a change.

Suddenly, Krishna hissed and fell to her knees, one hand gripping the top of the console to keep her from falling to the ground , and the other's heel pressed to one of her closed eyes. She groaned softly. It had never been painful until the incident. Now everytime it was used it ached, but steadily the pain was dimming with each use.

LANOS's cube form appeared in the main console and he looked down at her. "Shall I contact Green Lantern Hal Jordan for assistance?" He asked in his cheery voice.

"Don't you dare, LANOS..." She hissed at him. "Ju...just give me a moment..." He nodded, as best he could, and disappeared.

'It is rude to talk to LANOS in such a manner. He is simply trying to help.' A small voice spoke calmly in the back of her head.

'I know, but it hurts when you talk to me.' Krishna mentally retorted back.

'I apologize for any and all pain I cause you. Pain is undesirable, as I have come to know, but you should know something.'

Krishna felt the voice fading. The more painful it was the weaker the voice was and the shorter the length of time it talked. It also took more time before the voice had strength to talk again. 'Then spit it out already!'

'I simply felt it was necessary to remind you that you should not lead yourself down a path of destruction in order to reverse the effects of the Aya virus.' The voice was calm.

'It's my life. I'll do whatever I want with it!' Krishna snapped back at the voice.

The voice seemed to waver and said one last statement before it withdrew. 'This is true, but I really wish you would not pursue this path any further...' Then the voice was gone.

Krishna was groaned. Her head throbbed and was nearly unbearable. It was nearly as bad as when she teleported, but not quite. "Ohhh..." Her hand slipped free and she crumpled to the floor.

Just then the door hissed faintly as it opened. She distantly heard Hal say "What the...!" Then he was at her side, helping her sit up. She looked at him, feeling her strength already coming back. "Hey! Krishna! You alright?! What's wrong?"

"I'm fine Hal." She smiled at him reassuringly. "It was just the last of the teleportation wearing off. I'll be alright. Honest." Krishna let him help her to her feet and help her sit. He still looked worried. "I'll rest until we're closer to Oa. Fair enough?"

Hal nodded. She did seem better now.

LANOS reappeared. "Destination Oa?" He chimed.

"LANOS!" Hal grinned at his old AI. "How ya been buddy?"

"I have been performing at my highest performance rates, Green Lantern Hal Jordan." LANOS cheerily replied.

Krishna smiled at the friendly exchange and caught herself giggling at LANOS's cheerful logical reply to Hal's sociable question. "Yes, LANOS. Can you have the Interceptor remain a few Earth miles outside of Oan sensors and out of Oa's gravitational pull?"

"Objective received." LANOS's hologram disappeared and the ship continued on at a slightly increased pace.

Hal looked down at Krishna, curled up on his chair and then looked around the bridge slowly. The three empty chairs made him feel uneasy and glum, until he felt a hand rest on his forearm. Krishna was gazing up at him with her wide eyes, but they were intense and determined. "By the end of this journey, all four chairs of this Interceptor will be filled."

He nodded and smiled. "A chair for you too if you want."

She nodded and turned to gaze out the front window. "The next seat up that we'll fill is Kilowog's. On to Oa!"

* * *

**Alrighty so the second chapter is done. I'm really content with the length of this chapter and how it came out and I hope all of you that read it enjoy it too. Eventually, I'm hoping on assembling the whole Interceptor's crew, but it'll take time to gather everyone. Hang in there! The team will do whatever they need to do to bring Aya back. Oh and "the mysterious voice" will be explained later. I'm sure people have ideas, but I'm not planning on explaining until Kilowog joins and fully explaining once we get Razer back. All in time my readers. Please stay patient (I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible), enjoy, and review! **

**Mini-Spoiler Alert: For those of you eager and/or impatient to get Aya back (c'mon what GLTAS fan doesn't want Aya back?) well let's just say look at the title. All in time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The Interceptor glided to a halt just outside of Oa's reach, just as Krishna had requested. "Destination reached." LANOS chimed.

"Alright...ready, Hal?" Krishna stood up, resting a hand on the back of the chair. She removed her hand and took a step and instantly teetered. Hal caught her before she could fall.

"Hey, you're in no shape to be roaming around Oa." Hal helped her sit back down. All we need is Kilowog, right? I'll go get him and bring him here. You rest. You're still worn out."

Krishna nodded. "That'd...that'd probably be for the best..."

'You are perfectly capable of going with Green Lantern Hal Jordan to Oa.'

'Oh, be quiet. I need some time to locate our next item alright?' The voice fell silent.

"Don't worry." Hal bowed to the girl. "I'll be a perfect gentleman and go fetch our loveable drill sergeant. You stay and rest." Krishna nodded and he headed off the bridge. A few moments later she saw him throught the front window. He gave a small wave and a smile then took off for Oa in a green streak.

"LANOS." Krishna commanded. LANOS's hologram appeared and looked at her, waiting. "LANOS are there any remaining pieces of Bolovax Vic that could be used for the process?"

LANOS answered without skipping a beat. "There are several fragmants that remain that would be large enough for your desired purpose."

Krishna nodded, thoughtful. It was all coming together, little by little. She had the water from Earth and, with Kilowog's permission, the fragmant from Bolovax Vic. Once they had the fragmant, the next step would be to go to Zamaron and get Razer and a crystal. She new the Star Sapphires would not greet her happily once they knew who she was, but she hoped they would let her get what she needed and be on her way once they found out she was on a mission of love. Krishna groaned. Apa'go was not her favorite person in the universe, to say the very least. Well, first things first. She'd take a short nap while she waited for Hal and Kilowog to come. "LANOS. Inform me when the green lanterns return."Krishna closed her eyes and slowly drifted off before LANOS could even respond.

* * *

Hal flew amongst his fellow lanterns as he flew towards the training facility. He waved and called greetings to a few lanterns he knew and they'd call back responses in greeting. So naturally, Hal was startled when suddenly a lantern was flying beside him.

"Greetings, Hal Jordan." Tomar-Re flew beside him calmly.

"Hey, Tomar! How's it goin'?" Hal grinned at the lantern.

"I am doing well. It has been some time since I have seen you on Oa." He replied back matter-of-factly.

"Yeah..." Hal chuckled. "I'm a busy guy, Tomar. In fact, I'm on my way to go get Kilowog."

Tomar-Re looked at him curiously then nodded. "Very well. I shall leave you to your errand. He will be on his break in training facility four. It was a pleasant surprise seeing you here, Hal Jordan. I must insist you check in with Oa more often." With his advice and information given, Tomar-Re stopped and flew off to the right. Hal shook his head. Was he the only GL that wasn't obsessed with protocols?

* * *

"Darn poozers..." Kilowog put his dish on the table and promptly dug his mouth into the grubs.

"Still haven't gotten a hold on table manners, huh?" Hal stood leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jordan!" Kilowog grinned and wiped the mess off his jaw. He stood and swaggered over to Hal. The friends shook smiling and quickly catching up. "So what brings ya to Oa, Jordan? It couldn't be the monthly reports we're supposed to file." Kilowog crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Why does everyone go so crazy about those reports?" Hal retorted. He shook his head. "Anyway, I need your help. You have to come with me Kilowog."

His eyebrows lowered, annoyed. "I don't gotta do anything, Jordan. I have rookies to train. Just because you show up out of the blue doesn't mean I hafta drop everything and go flying off with you to save the universe. For the third time, mind you!" The Bolovaxian shoved past the human in a huff.

Hal called after him. "What if I told you it involved bringing back Aya and the reason I came to get you was to bring you to the Interceptor outside Oa's orbit to help?"

Kilowog froze. He turned and looked at Hal steadily. "What are you doing?"

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you doing standing there? C'mon! We hafta get to the Interceptor to go help Aya." Kilowog began to walk down the hall, muttering. "I swear, Jordan..."

The green lantern smiled and followed after Kilowog. "What about your training?"

Kilowog raised his fist and barked into his ring. "Ch'p! You're training rookie squadron fifteen." Ch'p's hologram appeared from the ring. The small squirrellike creature's hologram nodded and stood straight, saluting. Then it disappeared.

The pair reached the outside of the building and took off into the sky. They flew for a few moments in silence, until Kilowog spoke up. "So do you plan on filling me in anytime, Jordan?"

* * *

"Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog are approaching."

'It would be most prudent for you to awaken. You have a tendency to talk in your sleep when you are having unpleasant dreams and you are currently experiencing one.'

Krishna tossed in her sleep, banging her arm on the chair hard enough for it to bruise, but still she did not awaken. "Al...almost..." She murmured in her sleep.

* * *

Krishna was very young, her child years. Her father hovered near her, smiling proudly. She gathered blue energy in her hands, moving them around the orb. "Steady now..." The tiny figure tried to contain the energy in her hands, sweat beading on her small brow.

Suddenly, the energy exploded sending her flying backwards. She skidded into the dirt and groaned. A tiny fist punched the ground. "I'll never get it right!" She pouted.

Her father chuckled and floated over to her. "You are alright, Krishna?" She nodded, glaring at the ground. He chuckled again. "You must not get so angry with these exercises. You must use your will to force the energy to stay in your palms." He demonstrated for her. His orb was perfectly smooth , no energy whipped and lashed from it like it had for Krishna's orb.

She watched, fascinated then looked at her hands. "I'll never get it right..." He smiled and tucked a loc of faint lavender colored hair behind her ear. "All in time, my young one. Now. I will go gather us some food. Why don't you go have some fun with the native children?"

Krishna looked down, sadly. "Bu...but they don't wike me..." Her childish accent slipping into her voice.

He reached down and cupped her chin with his three fingers, his thumb on her cheek. "You are a delightful child. You are given to be friendly and kind and sweet. There will come a special friend that will put these worries to rest." He smiled then floated back slightly and disappeared.

Krishna sighed. She tried to practice the energy control again, only to be blasted to the ground again. She was ready to start yelling in frustration when she heard a faint giggle.

Annoyed, the girl turned to see who was laughing at her and saw a small boy. He was half hiding behind one of the crooked trees nearby, watching her. His skin was grey and his clothes different shades of brown. Krishna sat up and the two stared at each other. Krishna was afraid at first, but his smile was kind and innocent, so she merely felt shy. After a few moments, the boy stepped so the tree no longer hid him and stepped closer to her so she stood up. "You don't have the hang of that just yet, do ya?" His voice was friendly.

"No. My dad keeps showing me, but I'm no good at it." She kicked a rock in frustration. He watched her curiously.

"Well, maybe it's cause you're tired! People can't do their best when they're tired." He nodded wisely then smiled. "Let's go play for a little bit!"

"Are you sure you don't mind? My father and I aren't very liked here..."

He shrugged. "You seem fine to me. Now c'mon!"

The two children went running off and played all forms of silly childlike games. They climbed trees and hid and played imaginative games. Finally, the boy stopped. "Now try!"

Krishna stopped, surprised. She had forgotten all about the training. Her eyes closed and she gathered the energy into her hands. When she opned her eyes, the energy was perfectly stable in her palms. "I did it!" She dispersed the energy and the pair cheered. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around the boy's neck and kissed his cheek. His cheeks pinkened and he smiled shyly.

Just then, a voice called. "Oh! That must be my mom!" The boy began to hurry off then paused and turned back. "I'm glad you got your glow thingy down. And it was fun playing with you. Maybe we can play again some time. Hey. What's your name?"

"Krishna. What's yours?"

He grinned at her. "My name's Razer."

* * *

**Well here is chapter 3. Confusing? Well it's all coming together. (I adore cliffhangers so apologies to those that don't.) Thank you to those that have been reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and the more reviews I get the faster I'll post the new chapter. Just saying. Anywho review and enjoy. Let's see what happens next! Chapter 4 coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Krishna stirred in her sleep as she dreamed. "Krish...ca...ou...hea...me?" She thought she heard someone's voice as she watched a young dream Razer go running off to have dinner.

Suddenly, someone was shaking her gently. Her eyes fluttered open sleepily. She gazed at the pair of green lanterns and LANOS's hologram that looked at her curiously.

Krishna had slid down to be slouched in the chair while she slept, so she started to move to sit up and gasped. Her arm shrieked with pain and she sat up fast, clutching her arm. In her hurry, her hood slid free, having been loosened in her sleep. Lavender hair cascaded down her shoulders.

She groaned softly and checked her arm. It was just a bruise. The shock of pain and so soon after she woke up was what had made the pain so fierce.

"You ok?" Hal asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Krishna smiled reassuring at the lantern and turned. "So you must be the famous Kilowog." The two exchanged pleasantries and Krishna told Kilowog what she had told Hal about bringing back Aya.

She blinked as though she remembered something and tapped some coordinates into the computer console. "You better strap in."

LANOS appeared. "Ultra-warp initiating in three...two...one..." Kilowog was already strapped into his seat and Hal was seated in Razer's seat.

As she did all this, Hal was noticing Krishna's hair color. He hadn't ever seen such a beautiful shade. It went well with her blue skin. Her ears were pointed like an elf's. He wondered why she usually had it covered.

Krishna then noticed Hal staring as she finished her task and they leapt into ultra-warp. "I quite admire the color as well." She ran her fingers through it and gazed at it. Her voice was softer, sadder, when she next spoke. "I inherited the color...from my mother. Well, that's what my father always told me. I...I never met her. She..." Krishna looked down. "She died giving birth to me..."

The two lanterns looked at each other awkwardly. Hal was better accustomed to his feeling awkward so he recovered first. "Why are you telling us all this?"

Krishna smiled and tucked her index finger under the top of her scarf. Her other three and thumb rested against the outside. "Because I want you to trust me and to believe what I'm about to say." She tugged down the scarf revealing a young looking face and sweet smile. Her teeth seemed to resemble a human's, but in place of canines she possessed two pointed fangs. It reminded Hal of vampires.

"I won't explain everything until we add Razer to our group. I'm not hiding anything...just..." She ran a hand through her hair. "It's fairly complicated and hard to believe. Razer can verify my story. I don't really want to explain it twice and to skepticals." They nodded. There was some pretty hard to believe stuff in this universe.

"I'll fully explain shortly, but I will tell you where we're headed. Our destination is Zamaron."

The guys looked at her confused. "Zamaron? Why the heck are we headed to Zamaron?"

Krishna smiled, her smile now visible. "We're going to Zamaron to get Razer."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why would Red be on Zamaron?"

Krishna giggled at Kilowog's confusion. "You have interacted with the Star Sapphires before, correct? Well, their violet energy can open portals that teleport one's love to the planet."

"Yeah. We get that." Hal interrupted. "What does that have to do with finding Razer?"

"Well..." The girl rubbed the back of her head. "The plan is that I can use friendship's love to bring him there. See, Razer and I knew each other as kids. We were close. I'm hoping our friendship is a strong enough 'love' to use for the portal."

'You are lying to them. All of those statements are accurate, but you wish to use your love, your romantic love, for Razer to bring him to Zamaron.'

'Shhhh...'

"So wait...you and Razer knew each other as kids?" Hal was still trying to process all this.

Kilowog laughed and leaned back. "Well, if that's what females of the kid's species look like then he really didn't luck out, huh?"

She played with a strand of hair, fidgeting. "I am not a Volkeregian, Razer's species. I am a halfbreed of two other species separate from his. When I was younger, my father and I lived on Razer's planet for a few years. My being a halfbreed made me undesired. There were many that would seek my death. My father did the best he could and there were none that knew what I was. They only knew that I was different and should hate me and distrust me for it. I was very lonely..." She sighed and squeezed her hands together, remembering. "Then one day I met Razer. He was shy around me and sweet. He did not care that I was different and that there were no others that liked me. We would often play games and have fun. We were quite close and I hope that that friendship is what allows Razer to be brought to Zamaron."

'Why do you not tell them? Why do you hide your true means of locating Razer?' The voice asked, puzzled.

'How do you think that'd make me look? I'm supposed to tell them that I'm going to reunite Razer with his love with my own love for him? They'd never trust me! And I need their help...' The voice was thoughtful.

'The Zamarons will know. They will discover what you are. Will they still help you then?'

'Mine is a mission of love. I wish to help those I love and reunite two lost lovers. How can they deny me?' The voice faded, but Krishna could sense the doubt left in its place.

Kilowog brought her back to the present. "So there was a time that Red was "sweet"? And "shy"? C'mon! This is Razer we're talking about."

"I know it may be hard to believe, but has your sense of duty and obligation not changed since you first placed your ring upon your finger? Has your will and courage and strength not increased due to it? The red ring fed on the anger, hatred, and rage in Razer's heart. When he first received his ring, his planet was war-torn. Most red lanterns are born from tragedy. He was not always like this, nor does he remain this." Krishna was now standing, her safety belt undone, her voice fierce and strong.

Hal chuckled. "We can definitely trust you and the portal will definitely work."

She blinked, surprised, so he elaborated. "The way you just stood up for Razer and all. It's obvious he means alot to you. There's no reason your friendship won't be strong enough for the portal to work."

Krishna smiled. "I am glad that you trust me." Hal nodded, returning the smile.

LANOS's voice suddenly filled the empty air. "Exiting ultrawarp in three...two...one..."

Krishna was thrown backwards and landed on a bouncy, soft green construct. She looked at the creator in surprise.

"I trust ya too..." Kilowog grunted, releasing the construct as Krishna stood.

She smiled and threw her arms around Kilowog's neck. "Thank you..." He blushed and smiled, glad Hal had his back to them.

She walked back to the main console. "LANOS. Can you steer us in towards Zamaron?"

"Understood."

"We'll all venture to Zamaron, but I'll go to speak to Queen Apa'go by myself. They tend to be more at ease around females after all.

"Sounds good!" Hal said.

'Why does my talking not cause you pain anymore?' The voice asked out of nowhere, sounded worried, which made Krishna smile. She was glad the list of people that cared for her kept growing.

'I'm not sure exactly. I think it's because the more you talk to me the more my body gets used to it. It hardly even hurts anymore.'

'I am glad I cause you minimal pain now.'

'Yeah...' Krishna said.

'You are capable of going to Zamaron on your own. Why do you take Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog?'

'I've been alone for a very long time...it's nice to be around friends and people that care about me for a change.'

The voice was thoughtful. 'I care about you too.'

They were getting very close to the planet. 'I know you do. I care about you too.'

'Are we what most sentient beings refer to as "sisters" in that case?'

Krishna laughed. The lanterns looked back at her and she shook her head smiling. "Sorry. Just remembered something." They shrugged and turned back to the front window.

'Yes. I would say we are. I'm sorry I laughed. I'm just so happy I've acquired two new friends and a sister now.'

The Interceptor touched down, greeted by guards. 'I am eager to see Razer. ' She admitted shyly.

Krishna smiled. 'Yes...I imagine you would be, Aya...'

* * *

**So yeah! Shockers like crazy in this chapter! Well, I'm going to be busy the next couple days and it's Saturday, which means GLTAS was on this morning! -sighs dreamily- I'm going to keep writing the next chapter, but I'll need to find time to post it. Don't worry. I won't take too long. I hope the chapters are pleasing you, my dear readers. I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on this chapter. Continue to review and enjoy please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The Interceptor touched down in front of the palace and opened its hatch. The guards walked over cautiously. They were now becoming used to the vessel, but visitors where so rare that they were still uneasy. The two lanterns and Krishna walked down the hatch ramp. Hal smiled at the girls and winked. The guards took their weapons out of their offensive stance and stared curiously at the trio. Hal cleared his throat. "Evening ladies. This young lady here needs to to speak with your queen. It's of crucial importance." The guards looked ready to argue, but a familiar woman glided down elegantly.

"Green lanterns. It has been some time since you last visited our planet." The queen and Hal exchanged a pained look, remembering the last vist, when Ghia'ta had lost her life. Aga'po was thoughtful for a moment before she next spoke. "Why do you return to our planet?"

"We need your help. We need to find someone." Hal gazed up at the queen.

Apa'go looked over their trio, her eyes lingering on Krishna. "Is it the male that wears red or the robot?"

'She didn't mean..." Krishna began, worried Aya would be offended.

'It is fine. We must listen to what she says.'

"Razer. The guy that wears red."

"He is in love with the robot that stole Ghia'ta's life. Why should I have him brought to my planet?"

Krishna stepped forward. "Your majesty. I beg of you. Please hear my tale and let me tell you why you are here. It will take a great deal of time before we can locate Razer on our own. Please..."

She regarded the small girl coolly. "Is yours a mission of love?"

Krishna realized Aga'po, powerful queen that she was, had a double meaning in her question. "Yes. Mine is a mission of love."

"Very well." She turned to the lanterns. "My guards will tend to you and bring you to rooms to wait while I discuss things with your companion. If you require anything simply ask." She turned back to Krishna. "Follow me." The boys went down one hall with the guards and Krishna hurried after the floating Aga'po down another. Hal began flirting with the guards immediately, using Earth pickup lines that only caused them to exchange looks of confusion. Kilowog glanced back at Aga'po's and Krishna's retreating backs worriedly.

* * *

"So what have you come to ask of me?" Aga'po and Krishna were alone the queen's throne room. Glowing violet crystals were everywhere creating a beautiful appearance.

Krishna glanced down shyly. "I need one of your crystals and for you to teleport Razer here."The queen intimidated her a fair amount.

"The crystal is done. I simply need the size and one of my Sapphires will bring it to your ship. It is the least I can do for the green lantern that showed up the true path of love and averted the destruction of our planet twice but the teleportation is another issue." She floated over to the central crystal and gazed at its glow. "Our crystals are powered by love. How do you plan on using it to bring your companion here?" She turned back to Krishna.

'Tell her the truth.' Aya's voice was persistent in her head.

'Why?'

'She will not be deceived by your plea of "friendship love." It is futile to postpone the inevitable answer and it will make her less cautious to come out with the truth immediately.'

'Fine.'

The girl looked at her hesitantly. The queen had guarenteed the crystal with no demands in exchange so perhaps she could trust her. "If I tell you, can you keep it secret from my companions?"

"And I should oblige this request because...?"

"Because it is in the name of love."

The queen's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

Krishna sighed, knowing it'd hurt Aya to hear this. "I know you realized earlier, so there is no point in hiding it. Yes. It's true. I am in love with Razer as well, but he loves Aya and Aya loves him. Our mission is to bring Aya back so that the two can be together. I don't want Hal and Kilowog to know because I'm afraid if they find out my feelings for Razer they may not trust me. That's not a risk I'm willing to take."

Aga'po floated silently for a few moments, thinking. "Why do you desire the robot's return? She will be simply be an obstacle to your love."

The girl fisted her hands and glared at the woman's back fiercely. "Aya is no mere machine. She is a living being! She deserves a chance at happiness with Razer without anyone interfering. They love each other. As long as Razer and Aya are happy, that is all that matters."

Finally, Aga'po turned around. She was smiling. "That is precisely the answer I wished to hear. I will help you on your mission of love."

Krishna sighed with relief. 'I wish she had denied you...' Aya whispered softly.

'Why?'

'You love Razer as well. You are a living being. It is more logical that you be with him.'

'Aya. You are a living being too. Besides. Razer doesn't love me, but he loves you.'

"Step in front of the crystal and let your love for him flow through you." The woman gestured toward the central crystal.

Krishna stepped closer and closed her eyes. "Razer..."

'Razer...' Aya whispered.

* * *

Razer now flew through space. Where was Aya? Where was his love? Even after three years of searching, he refused to give up hope for her. He had searched everywhere they had been in their journeys and talked to everyone about her.

He hadn't even searched for her for two weeks, when his red ring beeped to signal its low power. At the time, he had been in frontier space on Shyr Rev. Razer had nearly had his head knocked off before he could explain why he was there to Shyr's widowed wife. Amala had grown bigger and had clung to his side during his stay there.

One day, while out for a walk, his ring cracked for no reason. Razer looked down at the red metal. Another crack appeared. "No..." The ring was suddenly a spider web of cracks. His eyes widened in horror! How would he find his Aya without his ring?

The ring shattered.

"Noooooo!" Razer howled as his body exploded in pain and the red energy left him. He collapsed to the ground unconscious.

When he had awoken, it was dark. He began to wander back to the main village. Razer couldn't begin to think of how to search for Aya without his red lantern ring, but he would not give up hope. He would never give up hope. Just then, a light shone brightly from behind him. Razer turned and saw a blue ring floating. He extended his hand, how he once had, years ago, for his red one. The ring slipped onto his finger, but instead of red, hot pain pouring into his body, he felt a sudden calm. It was like water was flowing over him, creating his uniform. He looked at it curiously. His uniform looked a great deal like his old one. Razer still had his helmet, though with shorter horns and his his armor had gentle curves in place of the sharp points it once had.

Amala had adored the new uniform, though she commented that "his ears were too short."

Razer smiled at the memory as he flew through space. Suddenly, a pink vortex opened in front of him. It was too close and he was flying too fast to avoid it so he disappeared inside.

* * *

Krishna could see the glow of the crystals through her eyelids and opened them. The portal showed endless space and she was confused until a bright blue shape blue out of the portal and right into her. They skidded to the ground and she groaned.

Razer lay on top of her and groaned as well. He opened his eyes, trying to get his bearings until he realized he was on top of a female form, his head on her chest. Instantly, the Volkregian shoved himself off sitting beside the female, his heart hammering. Her hair had fallen to conceal her face. He hesitantly began to reach forward, but she stirred and sat up. "Uhg..." Her hair fell away and Razer gasped.

"Krishna...?" She looked over at him. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her smile was shy.

"Razer..." Krishna threw her arms around Razer's neck in a hug. "I'm so glad it worked! I didn't know what I'd do if it didn't work! I like the new outfit. Red really wasn't your color anyway. Oh and of course you'd land on me the way you did." She giggled playfully. "You always were such a perv, Razer." She teased him.

His face changed to match his old uniform in color. "How did you even use the portal? It runs on love." He looked around the room and nodded at Aga'po.

"No time for that now! C'mon!" She stood and hauled Razer to his feet. "Thank you, Queen Aga'po. I am forever in your debt." She bowed to the queen.

"It was a mission of love. The honor is all mine."

Krishna grabbed Razer's wrist and pulled him down the hall. He could have swore he heared Apa'go chuckle behind them. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to meet up with Hal and Kilowog then we're off."

* * *

Hal and Kilowog were were standing at a balcony gazing out at the planet. Hal was his cheery old self, but Kilowog was quiet. He had asked a guard about Galia and had learned that she had gone back to her home planet to teach her people of love, though she had relinquished her ring before leaving. He was upset. Kilowog had looked forward to seeing her.

They heard footsteps and turned seeing a blue Razer and a calm Krishna in the doorway.

"Krishna you did it!" Hal crowed with delight. "Now we're one step closer to bringing Aya back!"

Razer spun towards Krishna. "What...?" His eyes were wide.

The girl was about to respond, but she couldn't find her voice. She was too focused on Razer gazing at her like that. She ached to reach out and hug him close and whisper that it would be alright, just like she had when they were children or when he had a fight with Ilana.

'Stop thinking about him like that.' Aya snapped in her head.

Krishna was surprised. She had never heard such anger from Aya. 'Aya you know that I...'

'I said to stop it.'

'Aya, just listen to...'

"I SAID STOP!'

Krishna groaned and held her head. Aya was strong, but suppressed her strength to spare Krishna excess pain. She faintly heard voices asking if she alright and what was wrong. She felt like she was being torn apart.

Krishna looked at the three worried male faces, her own face filled with worry. "It is I, Aya." She touched her face with her hands, shaking. "I have control over her body...I never have before..." She gazed up at Razer. "What have I done...?"

* * *

**Oh noez! I love leaving off at cliffhangers. I'm awful. Speaking of which I had to tease Razer a little bit. I just get the impression he puts up these 'tough guy' walls because of the red ring and all that. Deep down I think he's shy and a softy so I had a couple small scenes about that. I apologize for any typos, but my brother is kicking me off the computer soon so had to hurry. Oh and Amala's comment was dedicted to all you Razer bunny ears lovers out there! Please keep reviewing and I hope you keep enjoying!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The trio stared at her, frozen. Kilowog, for once, spoke up first. "What are you talking about, Krishna?"

She shook her head slowly. "Not Krishna...it is me. Aya!" She looked at them anxiously.

The group exchanged looks. They didn't know how to handle this news. Aya searched her head. 'Krishna! Where are you?' She was greeted by silence.

Hal spoke up firmly. "Krishna stop messing around. This isn't funny."

Aya ignored him. 'Krishna! Answer me. Answer me now!' She probed the depths of her mind and found something intriguing, but it'd have to wait until later.

Aya swayed and fainted. Razer reached out and caught her. He was worried, but oddly calm. Was it the power of the blue ring? He laid the female body on a nearby couch facing the balcony. He looked at his friends. "It would be best if we let her rest. The guards can keep an eye on her and we can learn what has happened in the past few years."

Kilowog threw an arm across Razer's shoulders and the pair staggered off to an adjoining room. Hal glanced at the guard that nodded and stood at the ready, then followed the two men.

* * *

Aya floated inside Krishna's mind, gazing around at the mental landscape. Most of it was sensible. There were waterfalls and meadows of different shades, but all of the nature aspects seemed quite peaceful, to what Aya could reason.

She powered her thrusters and flew through the sky. Below her, a grazing herd of animal creatures that resembled horses looked up at her.

Where was Krishna? This was her deep subconscious after all. Logically, the girl had to be here somewhere. Finally, Aya found her. Krishna was sitting cross legged in front of a smooth rock wall where a film was playing, or so it appeared. On closer inspection, Aya realized it was her last moments with Razer. When she dealt him a killing blow, when she saved him, when he told her not to release the virus, and when she said her final goodbye to him all were playing on the rock wall, but that wasn't all. Her other very sweet moments with Razer were playing as well, like when he had saved her on Oa or had given her the hope flower on Volkreg and nearly kissed her. The wall was completely covered in memories of Aya and Razer.

Aya gazed at them. Each moment was perfectly recorded in her databanks, but to watch each moment unfold again and again was truly an amazing sight.

The AI wondered why Krishna was watching all these moments of Razer with her, when she noticed another memory of hers that was off to the side, the one Krishna was currently studying. It was Razer gazing down at Krishna from a few moments ago, but she saw the desperation in his eyes and could feel the rejection radiating from Krishna as she stared back at Razer.

Aya touched her chest. She didn't like this. She didn't like the pain she felt and the guilt she felt at having yelled at Krishna.

"Why were you jealous?" Krishna's gentle voice interrupted Aya's thoughts.

She answerred honestly. "You were feeling powerful feelings of love towards him and he was gazing at you very intensely. It displeased me to witness this exchange." Aya stared at the back of Krishna's head.

"All I'm doing for you and all I have done for you..." The girl stood up slowly and turned, fury and pain in her eyes. "ALL of that! And I'm not even allowed to feel how I wish? What more do you want from me, Aya?" Her voice sounded more desperate now.

"I do not want you to love him while I am locked inside your head."

Krishna felt her eyes water, blue water oozed out of her eyes and skimmed down her cheeks, leaving dark blue trails in their path. "Fine then, Aya! You know there was a way for both of us to survive the process of my bringing you back, but if that's how you feel..." She wiped at her eyes. "When this is all over, only you will remain."

Aya shook her head. "That is illogical. The process can be completed and both of us can survive."

"Then I'll leave!"

"You are acting similar to that of children of most sentient species."

Krishna closed her eyes. "Aya." She opened them and they glowed a brilliant amber and seemed to overflow her eyes like flames. "This conversation is over."

In an instant, Aya was floating over a scene. She saw herself as an organic being, embraced in Razer's arms. Kilowog and Hal rejoiced nearby. Hal's arms crossed and a smile on his face. Kilowog was wiping his face with his arm. Aya looked and saw Krishna's lifeless body nearby.

No! This isn't what she wanted! She wanted all her friends to celebrate her return. Aya didn't want a life to be lost, especially a friend's, so that she could be brought back into being. Aya felt a tear slip down her cheek. "No...I don't want to lose my friend..." She was sure that if her body was capable of sobbing it would.

"Ahhhh...so I am your friend after all." Krishna floated into view, her eyes still glowing. She reached forward and enveloped Aya in her arms. Aya clung to her, overcome with emotion from the scene she had just witnessed. "Shhhh...it's alright Aya..." She stroked the AI's helmet. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable and upset..."

"That is incorrect. I was, or rather I believe I was, petty and jealous. You were saddened he did not feel happiness in seeing you again, but rather saw you as the instrument for my return. I apologize."

Krishna leaned back and smiled. "I can't stay mad at my little sister. C'mon. I'm sure the guys are missing us. Besides, once we pick up the last ingredient of our potion, we can head to Odym to bring you back."

"You will also remain in existence, correct?" Aya gazed at her in what could only be worry and determination not to let her leave.

"Yes, Aya..." Krishna waved a hand and the scene changed so that Krishna was leaning against Kilowog and smiling at Razer and Aya. Beside that, the scene was the same. "Better?"

"Affirmative."

* * *

Krishna woke up, groggily, on the couch. The sun was low in the sky and she sat up and stretched. She could feel Aya nestled cozily in a corner of her mind observing her. 'By the way, next time you want to take the reins let me know please? I have such a headache...'

'Understood.'

Krishna smiled and headed into the adjoining room, but paused hearing the boys talking.

"She said she was Aya! What's not to believe?" She recognized Razer's angry growl, which made her blush. It was kind of...sexy...

'Krishna...'

'Sorry, sorry!'

'I was merely going to agree on this train of thought. I drew a...similar conclusion...' Krishna could feel Aya being flustered and frustrated with this.

'I think inhabiting an organic body is drawing out your emotions further, Aya.'

'I concur.'

"It's...just difficult to believe, Razer..." Hal said quietly, bringing the girls back to their eavesdropping.

"Who cares?! She is with us! Why do you refuse to believe it?!" The girls winced as they heard Razer bring his fist down on something, hard, after his outburst.

"Easy, red...er blue. We can't jump to any conclusions." Kilowog spoke gently.

"This is idiotic." Razer huffed. Krishna entered before they could argue any more..

"Ummm...hey guys..." She looked at them feeling shy and awkward. All three men turned towards her. Razer's eyes had had a flicker of hope, but scowled as he recognized Krishna as the speaker.

'You know he is only venting his anger out on you and you are not the cause.' Aya attempted feebly.

"Whenever you boys are ready, we need to pick up two more things." Krishna couldn't hide the hurt in her voice as she looked away, but before she did she saw the same hurt enter Razer's eyes.

Hal jumped at the change of subject. "Great! What are they?"

"With Kilowog's permission, we need to acquire a fragment of Bolovax Vic." She looked up at the pink alien.

He shrugged, but now there was one more sad face in the room. "If it'll help bring back Aya...well I see no harm in it."

She nodded. "We will then need to tavel to Volkreg and secure a large quantity of hope flowers."

Razer started at the mention of his home planet. "Hope flowers? Why?"

"All are part of the plan to bring Aya back." Aya listened quietly.

"I believe I'll go wait on the ship while you say your goodbyes." She walked off sadly.

'Krishna...' Aya began.

'Please, Aya...I...I just want to be by myself right now. Well, you know what I mean.' Aya went to her corner, entering her own little bubble most likely to process these new events.

* * *

Razer caught up to Krishna as she was programming the coordinates for Bolovax Vic into the Interceptor, her recently acquired Sapphire crystal already in storage. The green lanterns were saying their thanks and goodbyes inside the palace.

"Hello?" His voice was hesitant as he came onto the bridge.

Krishna reported to Aya glumly. 'Someone's looking for you.'

Aya retorted back. 'Or you.'

'Unlikely.'

'Should I tell you the probability?'

'No thank you.'

Krishna looked over at Razer. "Should I put Aya on?"

"No. I...I came to ask you something." He hesitated.

"Should I pass on a message?"

"Can she hear what I say?"

"Her senses are the same as mine. What I hear, she hears."

"Aya...I miss you..." He stepped closer to her.

Krishna began to give control over to Aya, but Razer took her hand and distracted her. "She...she says she misses you too..."

He gazed down at her with steady blue eyes. "She can feel what you feel? Like this?" He gentle wrapped his hands around her hand she was holding. Krishna could only nod as her heart hammered. "Can you give her control for a moment?"

'I can't. I drained my energy when I took over last time.'

"She says she can't. When she took over my body, she must have drained all her energy." His eyes were suddenly alarmed. "Or at least enough that she can't control my body for a time." Krishna offered and was relieved when she saw him relax.

"She is still in sync with your senses, though?" He persisted.

'Why does he keep asking that?'

'I don't know...' Aya replied helplessly. Again, Krishna was surprised at the "organic" response.

"Yes. She is." Krishna was getting annoyed at repeating herself.

"Good." One of his hands came up to hold her cheek. "Aya..." Aya started when he addressed her directly. "I'm so glad you are alright." He leaned in closer. "I never got to...we never got to..." He leaned forward and Krishna's eyes widened as his closed.

'Noooo!' Krishna cried. She couldn't give Aya control because she was too weak and who knew what it would do to her body. She felt Aya relax and and her happiness bloom.

Razer's lips pressed down against Krishna's soft, but insistent. Their fangs brushed each other. At first it was soft and gentle, but then she felt Aya react. The AI was gaining energy and fast. She blew right past Krishna leaving her dazed in the corner Aya had previously occupied.

Aya reached up and stroked Razer's chest. He felt her react. "Oh, Aya..." He sighed against her lips and wrapped his arms around her. He forced her mouth open and flicked his tongue against hers.

Aya, overcome with organic feelings and urges, linked her arms around his neck and mimicked the motions of his tongue. "Razer..." He sighed at her saying his name.

Krishna cowered in the corner of her mind. She didn't mind letting Aya have her moment with Razer, but she had taken over so forcefully again and so soon she was in severe pain. She whimpered.

Aya whimpered, but for an entirely different reason.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hal roared as he entered the bridge and saw the two going at it. Was Razer kissing Aya or Krishna and how many seconds did Razer have before he beat his skinny blue butt for it?

* * *

**Finally done! Phew! Lotsa busy stuff so this chapter was a little bit longer to compensate for your patient waiting. Got a little hormonal at the end, but yea! Horomones, girl bonding, mysteries. Oh goodness! I had to edit this chapter a teeny bit due to some confusion. Hopefully it'll be easier to understand now. Well I hope you enjoy and of course keep reviewing! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The last chapter was edited a tiny bit to make it easy to understand. The plot and ending were the same, so if you don't reread it, you'll be fine.**

* * *

Hal stormed over to the couple and put a hand on Razer's shoulder, roughly shoving him away. He put his hands on the girl's shoulders and looked her sternly in the eyes. The calmness in her eyes and lack of facial expression answered his question of who was in control. "Aya. You have to give Krishna control back."

"Why should I?" Hal blinked in surprise. She sounded like a child! "You were the one that enlightened me to the fact that I am a living being. Why should I be denied a carbon-based body?"

Hal could hear the pain in her voice. "Aya, honey, that body isn't yours. It belongs to Krishna. It isn't fair to her."

"Well, it isn't fair that I'm not allowed to have my own body!" She tried to push at Hal's chest, but Krishna's body wasn't as strong as her old robotic one and Hal didn't budge. "Why am I not allowed to have my own body Green Lantern Hal? You are allowed to! Green Lantern Kilowog and Razer are too! Why not me? Why only me?!" There were tears in the poor girl's eyes now.

"I know, Aya. It isn't fair. It also isn't fair to steal Krishna's body from her." Deep in the back of her head, Aya could make out Krishna's faint whimper. "You once said you wanted to be a GL, right? Well, GL's do what's right, even if it upsets them."

Aya pondered this. Lightly, she prodded th bubble that Krishna had become. She entered it. Krishna cringed. 'Aya, why? I told you my plan... I told you how you'd gain an organic body...'

Aya watched Krishna feebly cringing. 'Sentient beings often lie to benefit themselves.'

'When have I lied to you? I've done all I can to help you, Aya.'

The AI considered this. It was true that Krishna had done all she could to benefit her. Even when Aya had thought Krishna had been staring lovingly at Razer, the look had been misunderstood. It had merely been a look of hurt. 'I...I just want my own body...' The AI replied miserably. 'All living beings have some form of organic body.'

'I know, Aya.' Krishna looked at her as she trembled in her corner. Aya's look was sad and it bothered Krishna a little that there was no guilt in Aya's eyes for the pain she was putting her in. 'You just have to wait a little longer. I need my body back so that I can do it, though.'

Aya considered this. 'Very well. I will relinquish control of your body back over to you, but if it becomes apparent that you lied to me I will take control again.'

Krishna nodded. 'Alright, Aya.'

Krishna groaned as she regained control over her body. It had only been a minute or two since Hal had said his statements about green lanterns. Krishna fell against Hal.

"Easy, girl..." He hoisted the tiny female up into his arms. She nestled against his chest.

Razer glared. "I will relocate her. Do not touch her."

Hal turned and returned the blue lantern's glare, but tenfold. "No. You listen to me Razer." He jabbed a finger at him, still carefully cradling Krishna in his arms. "While you were making out with Aya, did you even once think of the toll it would take on Krishna? Did you even once think of the hell you'd be putting her through, whether Aya took control or not?!" His words were nearly a snarl by the end of his rant.

Razer was ready to argue with him, but then he noticed Krishna's condition.

Her mental fatigue from Aya having taken over so forcefully and so quickly, added to the fact that I was so soon since Aya had previously taken control, was visible physically. Krishna's breaths were ragged with her face soaked in sweat. Razer couldn't tell for sure by merely looking, but it looked as though she also had a fever and was on the verge of passing out. She closed her eyes. Each breath she took, heaved her chest and seemed painful for her.

Hal followed Razer's gaze down to the small girl in his arms. His voice was softer when he next spoke. "Razer. I don't know if you realize how deeply she cares about you or if it matters to you, but this sweet, little girl is going through a lot so that she can bring Aya back and so that she can make you happy." He began to walk off the bridge to bring her to the medical wing. "I'm asking you as your leader, Krishna's friend and yours, and someone that is disappointed because you're better than that. Stay away from her and Aya until you can be fair to them. They both deserve better than to be use by people once again." The door hissed shut behind him.

Razer gazed at the closed door thinking over what Hal had said. Krishna had brought back his love to him so he owed her a great deal. He also hadn't seem her in ages and he was glad to know she was well. How was he to be fair, though, when Aya was trapped inside Krishna's head?

He sighed. In another life, a life filled with hate an anger, he would have roared with rage and smashe his fist down on a console. Now, all he did was sigh. He was disappointed in himself as well. He had been so overwhelmed with the knowledge that Aya was alive he had completely cast aside Krishna's feelings. Razer decided he'd make it up to her.

* * *

Hal laid Krishna down on one of the mechanical cots. Her body had felt hot to the touch and she was breathing heavy, her hair clinging to her head and her headband plastered to her forehead. Her eyes seemed to be squeezed shut in pain. "LANOS? Please run a scan on Krishna and see how she's doing."

A scanner lowered from the ceiling and scanned Krishna slowly a few times. Hal watched quietly, until a small tray slid from the wall with a three pills. "She must swallow the two blue pills and the large green one must be broken open. Its contents must be spread on her forehead to help with the fever." LANOS's usually chipper tone was suddenly more somber sounding, which worried Hal.

He was going to help her sit up and swallow the pills, but her fever seemed pretty bad, especially because her skin usually seemed fairly chilly. He cracked open the large pill to reveal a brownish paste. Hal turned and coughed at the smell. It smelled like...like...he couldn't quite name it. It smelled like shrimp, vanilla, beef, and bananas. The items made a bad combination in his nose.

Hal wondered if she'd mind if he removed her headband, but her health was more crucial in his mind. He put the pill back on the tray and carefully eased her headband off. His eyes widened.

This was not what Hal had been expecting.

Hidden under the headband had been what looked to be a small nanochip, with circuits branching out to reach a blue circle. Krishna mumbled in her sleep and stirred, but didn't awaken. Hal stared intently at the odd item. The circuits seemed slightly raised, but it seemed perfectly healthy. "Aya...?" He whispered softly.

The circle glowed lightly, shining th same blue as Aya's eyes had been. Krishna winced and then her eyes opened. "Green Lantern Hal?"

Hal stared at the girl quietly. "Aya. That's you, isn't it?" She nodded, watching him with what looked like guilt.

He studied her forehead curiously. It did look startlingly close to Aya's old hologram version. "Aya...how is Krishna?"

"She is well. I apologized for my behavior and she said I was forgiven, but asked to rest for some time. If our vessel was endangered, she instructed me to take control. Our secret has become exposed. I considered that danger." Aya sat up woozily and Hal held her arm to steady her.

"Here. Swallow these." He passed her the pills and applied the paste to her forehead. Aya studied the pills then popped them into her mouth and swallowed. Hal was surprised how easily she swallowed them, but realized she was not used to eating and chewing before swallowing, so naturally it was simple for her. "Aya. Tell me how you two became like this." His voice was soft as he spoke his order.

Aya sighed. "Sigh." She then looked startled, forgetting she had actually sighed, since she usually couldn't breath. "The nanochip had been implanted in her shortly after the previous Science Director found out about her existence. Krishna was stored in her lab for safe keeping. She did not wish to have her secret exposed, therefore she did not expose Krishna's secret."

Hal's brow furrowed in confusion. "You were her secret, right? That you're a living being because of the piece she stole from the central lantern?" Aya nodded. "Then what was Krishna's secret? Why didn't she want it exposed?"

Aya hesitated. She was unsure if she should continue. "It was not so much her own fate she was worried about with the reveal of her secret. It was the fate of her father and what he may suffer if others found out this hidden information."

Hal nodded, he'd get back to that after he recapped. "So you two met when old Scar kept the two secrets hidden together?" The guardians and the green lantern corps had taken to calling the previous Science Director "Scar" do to the scar on her face.

Aya nodded. "Correct. We befriended one another for we were the only companions that existed for the other during that time. She would often ask me about various topics for enlightenment and I would ask queries about what the outside world was like. I enjoyed my time with Krishna. We were quite similar and yet drastically different. She was the one that named me Aya."

Hal was surprised at this piece of information. "I thought I was the one that came up with that name."

Aya shook her head patiently. "Krishna quickly grew frustrated with not having a name for me. Once we had a conversation and she told me that she was my friend. She then asked if I was her friend and I told her that the word was not within my databanks, but I did tell her that the word 'acquaintance' was and that by that word's definiton we were indeed acquaintances. Krishna wished to know if we would always be acquaintances then and I agreed that as long as my programming allowed it I would be her acquaintance. That is how she named me."

The green lantern looked at her confused. "How did that create your name?"

Aya smiled. "The word 'Aya' is an acronym. It stands for Always Your Acquaintance. Before Krishna left Oa, she set up a small current through the Interceptor that would enter whoever first set foot on the Interceptor. It would give that being the desire to name me Aya. Krishna found out about the Science Director's plans to reset my programming and wished for me to at least keep my name."

Hal nodded. This was all very unusual, but not the oddest he'd ever heard of. "So you've explained a lot, Aya, but you still haven't explained what this big secret was that Krishna didn't want people to know about. She basically accepted being a prisoner in that lab just so this would stay on the down-low. What was the secret?"

Aya hesitated again. Was it fair to tell him Krishna's secret?

'You...you can tell him...' Krishna's voice was weak in Aya's head.

'You should rest!' Aya was worried about the mental weakness of Krishna's voice.

Krishna ignored her. 'He's...going to...find out...eventually...just tell him...' She faded.

Aya sighed, again surprised she was capable of such an action. Hal was regarding her seriously. "Well?"

She looked down at her hands. "The secret Krishna wished to protect was that of her lineage."

Hal groaned. "Meaning?"

"She did not wish it to become common knowledge of who her father was."

"Aya!" Hal was getting frustrated.

Aya closed her eyes. "She was afraid what the other guardians would do when they faound out her father was Ganthet..."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get posted guys! I've hardly had time to think between school and work and upcoming prom. The chapters will be a little delayed for a little bit becuase for the next couple weeks I'll be insanely busy. I'll try to post as often as possible, though! Don't be mad...-puppy dog eyes- Btw for those of you that are worried, I am a huugggeee Razaya fan and nothing will get in the way of their love! Well keep reviewing and enjoying and all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Wait...what?" Hal couldn't believe he had heard Aya right.

"I simply told you that Ganthet was Krishna's father." She stared at him, puzzled.

"That's impossible." Hal shook his head. "The guardians cast off all emotions ages ago. How could that even be possible?"

She understood his confusion. His brain capacity could not draw a reasonable conclusion as fast as her processors did when she first learned of the news. "As you have learned from the previous Science Director, not all guardians kept their powers and emotions locked away. They are still sentient beings. Scar, as you called her, expressed rage towards me when she tried to kill me. Ganthet was pleased to see us when we visited Oa. The guardians were afraid of what Atrocitus planned for them. They still possessed and utililized emotions. Organic beings can not cast aside their emotions entirely..." Her voice trailed off as she remembered Hal forcing her to realize this after she had nearly killed Razer.

He sensed Aya's distress, so he put a hand on her shoulder. "So, Aya, how is this true. What do you know?"

Aya became calmer. She was at ease reciting information she knew. "Ganthet once, several years ago, visited a planet called Soulita. It is the planet where the elementals reside." At Hal's questioning look, Aya elaborated. "The elementals are a race of humanoid beings that are capable of manipulating the elements, such as water, earth, fire, and air, along with a few others. They call themselves elementals because they are a peaceful and simple race that manipulate the elements. It is a self-explanatory name they gave themselves so that they do not distress or confuse other beings."

Hal nodded. "So old Ganthet here visited the planet a while back. Where's Krishna come into this?"

"I was being to explain that." Aya smiled, amused. "Krishna only uncovered all this once I uncovered the information and informed her of it. The inhabitants befriended him and Ganthet was welcomed. He then met a young elemental by the name of Ebba. The name means "flowing tide," which suited her curious, yet peaceful nature Ganthet seemed to feel. They became quite close and over time developed a relationship. Ganthet and Ebba later consummated their relationship, which is how Krishna was created."

Hal raised a hand. "Stop, Aya. Don't elaborate on that any further, please. I'm begging." He saw her nod, but she looked puzzled, which made him smile. " I can kind of picture this 'cause Ganthet seems so...alive compared to the others." He continued before Aya could question the meaning of that. "I mean he's the one that showed me the Interceptor and started up the blue lantern corps and all. He's always been a bit of a rebel. Still, this is surprising..."

"I agree. It is difficult to comprehend, but it did occur. Unfortunately, this was a long time ago. It had all occured when the green lantern corps was still new to the universe."

The lantern's eyes widened in shock. "Uhhh...Aya? How old is Krishna exactly?"

She blinked. "She would be roughly the equivalent of nineteen Earth years. Why?"

"Then how...?"

"I understand your confusion now, Green Lantern Hal. The elementals have various ways of reproducing. One is a delayed implantation of the embryo in the female. Due to Ganthet's foreign DNA, the delayed implantation lasted a very long time. The lifespan of elementals is very long, lasting certuries or longer, depending on the health of the individual. Ebba was quite healthy and in her prime, by elemental standards. The implantation was delayed for several certuries. The females are often pregnant for several years as well."

"You're kidding?!" Hal was shocked, to say the least.

"I do not believe I have given the impression that I "kid" often, Green Lantern Hal. It is true. The lifespan of hundreds of Earth species does not even exceed one Earth year. Females can produce quite quickly, so why does it surprise you it may take them some time to reproduce?"

"I dunno." Hal crossed his arms over his chest, like a child. "Continue, Aya."

"Yes. Shortly after Ganthet and Ebba realized she was under the effects of a delayed implantation, Ganthet had to return to Oa. He swore to her he would return before the birth of their child, but the guardians stayed on Oa and he could not." Her voice grew grave. "This was the time of war... Another planet's members attacked Soulita. Many of the inhabitants were able to escape underground, but Ebba was not among them. She suffered a fatal blow and when others searched for survivors after the attakers left, she told them she was pregnant and asked them to cut the child out of her. They did, even though they did not approve of the child's origin. She was named Krishna for she considered to be a "dark" or troublesome being. They raised the infant, but only enough so that she survived. Years later, during Krishna's childhood, Ganthet came back and took Krishna away from Soulita."

"Aya...how do you know all this?"

"I know this partly due to files and audio I downloaded while in Scar's laboratory, but also from Krishna's memories that she allowed me to see." Aya pointed at the chip in her forehead. "This was a combined project of my own work, Ganthet's work, and Krishna's wishes. It allows us to telepathically speak, to explain in a simplified version."

Hal studied the chip. It glowed blue when Aya was in control and the resemblance to it and Aya's old hologram was striking. It was probably the reason she usually kept it covered. "This still doesn't explain how you're inside Krishna's head."

Aya sighed. She knew this was going to come up. "The chip was enhanced due to Krishna's elemental and guardian abilities and, therefore, we communicated great distances. I 'talked' to her even while in the presence of you and others." This was startling news to Hal. Aya was a good actress then. "I had hundreds of processors so naturally I could divide the attention of some to converse with her. After my first, 'death' Krishna began to race to my side. She was concerned for me. When I became one with the antimonitor, she approached me on a few occasions. I do not have clear memories of these exchanges, though." Aya's brow furrowed, as she became frustrated. "So, when I released my virus, she knew something was wrong. Krishna is quite clever and knew I would result to that if there was no other option. The chip was programmed to alert her if I did any self-destructive behavior. In my final moments, she teleported me from your presence and to her side where she absorbed the living piece of me, my soul, my memories, whatever word may accurately describe it I can not pinpoint, into the chip. We became one being due to this." Aya paused to patiently let Hal absorb all this.

He remembered those last moments of Aya's. He remembered how she had dissolved into white flakes...just like when Krishna had appeared in his apartment! It really was adding up. He stared at her amazed. "This is incredible..."

She nodded. "Indeed. Only one being was able to bring me out of my delusion and only one being was able to save me. If I had not reverted from my antimonitor state, Krishna would not have been able to absorb me. It is all thanks to Krishna and Razer I still exist."

"That you're still alive." A voice said softly from the door. Razer stood, cloaked in shadows. He approached. " He gazed at her. "Aya..."

"How much did you hear?" She asked timidly.

"Enough." He replied, gazing at her.

Hal was getting ready to punch Razer.

"Aya, how is Krishna?" Razer's question surprised Aya and Hal.

"She is much better actually. Krishna was listening to my 'storytelling' as she puts it."

"Can...can you give her control?" He asked softly. She nodded once and the blue circle dimmed.

"Yes, Razer?" Krishna aasked softly.

"I...I apologize for my behavior earlier." He looked away. "It was indecent, to say the least, and I deeply regret it. I was overcome at seeing my love was still alive." He looked back at her and was surprised to see she was smiling.

"It's alright, Razer." Krishna's smile was kind and forgiving, just like he remembered. Razer was glad to have Aya back, but he was glad he had regained another friend as well. It was true that Krishna's friendship couldn't even begin to compare with his love for Aya, but he was glad they were both back in his life nonetheless. He was also glad the girls' shared body looked healthier than earlier.

"Thank you." He nodded at her.

Krishna giggled. "Formal as always. You're welcome, Razer." The mood in the room went from heavy and stressful to light and at ease in one fell swoop. Everyone was smiling.

"So..." Hal interrupted the friendly apology acceptance. "Who's gonna explain all this to Kilowog when he gets back?"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short guys, but it's packed with information and all so I shortened to compensate. If I explained anything poorly, please let me know, but hopefully it all makes sense and shocked you! Oh and I'm curious if anyone picked up the connection of the white flakes in chapte one to how Aya disappears at the end of the series.(I didn't buy it because the manhunters just short-circuited yet she dissolved. Aya sooo didn't leave us.) Please keep enjoying and pleaseeee keep reviewing! Thanks everybody!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Hal headed on to the Interceptor's bridge followed by a stunned Kilowog. "And that's it!" He grinned at the speechless Bolovaxian. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

Kilowog shook his head and walked over to his chair, sitting down heavily. "This universe just gets crazier and crazier..."

"On the contrary..." Both lanterns tuned at the sound of Razer's voice. He had an arm loosely around Krishna's waist and was helping her walk, since she was still a little weak. Hal almost got angry, but Razer wasn't carrying her or anything too intimate. His arm was supportive, but not intimate. Hal smiled accepting their friendship. He was tired of Krishna and Aya being hurt by Razer, but he seemed to have seen the light and was better.

The pair awkwardly walked over to Aya's station and Krishna sat in the chair. "The universe is quite predictable in my opinion." Razer was studying Krishna.

She rolled her eyes. "Wr're both fine, Razer. Stop fussing!" Krishna pointed at his chair. "Now go sit so we can take off! Aya seems frustrated with your "observing and analyzing us" as well. Now go!" Her words seemed harsh, but she said them teasingly.

He sighed. "Very well." Razer marched over to his station and sat down. The Interceptor eased off the ground, turned, and raced off into space.

"Soooo, Krishna. I've been wondering..." Hal pondered aloud after the coordinates for the Bolovax Vic fragment had been set. She turned and smiled at him, amused. "Why couldn't you just download Aya into the Interceptor? Why did it have to be you?"

The guys all cast their eyes on her, waiting. She shyly looked down and twirled a piece of hair at their attention. "That was my initial plan once I learned Aya became one with the antimonitor. I was planning on downloading her forcefully into the Interceptor so she would began her sense. My powers and chip may have been enough to get me close enough to her when no one else could get that close, but before I could even try to do it it became too late. By the time I managed to reach Aya, it was when she was coming out of hyperspace. The Interceptor had been rammed into her and I saw the two as they entered the space near me. I tried to talk to Aya yet again, but instead she attacked me." Krishna slid up her shirt enough to show an ugly half-circle of scarred flesh on the left side of her stomach.

'I am truly sorry for..." Aya began.

'Shhh, Aya...I know.'

"So she attacked you and then what?" Kilowog interrupted her mental conversation.

"Then she left. Aya was still herself and could not bring herself to kill another, obviously. I knew right away when I heard of her threat she could not be elimininating loving planets. It isn't who she is. So once Aya left, I checked the damage to the Interceptor. It was minimal and I made short work of the repairs. Unfortunately, due to Aya's attacks and the hyperspace jump the frequencies of the Interceptor had been thrown off, meaning that Aya could not properly asssimilate into the Interceptor. Her memories and personality would be altered so I couldn't do it. Also, if I put her into my own body there was a great advantage to it." She smiled at the group slowly.

"What advantage would that be?" Razer asked softly.

"It would be the advantage of later relocating her to an organic body of her own."

The three boys' eyes widened and Krishna giggled at their expressions. Aya was amused as well.

"Wh...what?" Kilowog could barely sputter out the question. Hal was speechless and Razer's heart was racing.

Krishna smiled. "My powers would be enhanced if she was within my body and her 'soul' would overpower any other being if she took control of them, which would not be fair and make her unhappy." She spun in her seat and pointed at the floating rock they needed. "That's why we're gethering these ingredients. They're the ingredients to make her an organic body."

After another stunned moment, Kilowog punched his fist to a panel and extended a green claw construct to retrieve the rock. The two green lanterns hurried off to store it. Krishna set the coordinates for their next destination, Volkreg, and LANOS flew off towards it. The halfbreed and blue lantern sat in silence for a moment.

Razer finally broke the silence, knowing the green lanterns would return shortly. "So you really can create an orgaanic body for Aya?"

Krishna nodded as she tapped on a console. "Yep. I sure can." He watched her.

"Where are we going?"

"Volkreg."

His eyes widened a fraction. "Why?"

"To get hope flowers."

"For Aya's body?"

"Yep."

He was growing annoyed. "Why are you hardly talking to me?"

She blinked and looked at him as if she only just realized he was there. "Oh, sorry. I'm calculating the amount of flowers we'll need and Aya and I are discussing the appearance of her new body."

Razer was startled and delighted to hear this. "May I have an idea of what you two are considering?"

"Nope." Krishna smirked.

Razer glared. "Why not?"

"Because we want you to be surprised. No spoilers."

He was about to argue further when Kilowog and Hal returned. "Where to next?" Hal was chipper and positive as he questioned Krishna.

She smiled at the human. "Razer's homeworld. Volkreg."

* * *

The Interceptor touched down on the planet's barren surface. Krishna was the first of the ship, eager to see the planet she had spent most of her childhood on. The boys watched her as she looked around like an excited child. She scampered off and around a building. "Don't go off too far!" Hal called after her.

"I won't!" Krishna's voice was already faint.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Razer began to fly after her, but stopped when he felt Hal's hand on his shoulder.

"Remember what I told you."

Razer looked at him seriously. "I do, but Krishna and I grew up here and have many memories of this place together. Besides, she lacks a ring to contact us." Hal nodded and the blue lantern flew off.

"You think they'll be okay by themselves?" Kilowog looked at Hal hesitantly.

"Yeah. Razer's a good kid. Now c'mon! Let's go pick some flowers!"

* * *

Krishna was gazing out from a building window. Her hair blew around her head and she loved the feel of the breeze on her face. She stepped close to the open wall to feel more wind.

Suddenly, the floor beneath her feet crumbles and she started to tumble out the open wall. Krishna's eyes widened as she fell in what felt like slow motion. From this height, she could be seriously injured or worse and her body was still too weak to use its powers enough to save her. Krishna and Aya were both paralyzed with fear, but Krishna recovered quick enough to turn and grab an edge floor piece. She swayed in the wind until the weak block broke off and she was falling again. Was this it? Was she going to die now that she had finally found Razer and was so close to bringing Aya back? Was this really how it woul end? With the others finding her body broken and lifeless?

Krishna squeezed her eyes shut when she suddenly felt arms slip beneath her knees and behind her shoulders, holding her against a broad chest. She was saved! Her eyes flew open and she looks up to see gray skin meeting a blue uniform. Razer had saved her! Krishna thought happily how nice this was, but something was odd. The arms seemed gentler than Razer's usually felt. They felt more...loving.

* * *

Razer flew through the buildings searching for Krishna. She couldn't have gotten that far or into that much trouble...or so he was hoping. He rounded a corner and stopped. Krishna was in someone's arms and gazing up at him in wonder. He flew towards them angrily. Who was this person holding them? The person whose hands were holding Aya and Krishna, whose body was near his friend's and his love's...was Saint Walker's?

Saint Walker looked up and smiled at him. "Why hello there, brother."

Krishna turned and smiled. "Razer! Where were you two minutes ago when I needed you, you lazy bum?" She laughed happily.

Saint Walker turned his attention back to Krishna. "You have a lovely laugh, miss."

Krishna batted her lashes shyly and looked away.

'Are you doing what they call "flirting" right now, Krishna?' Aya asked.

'Perhaps. Why?'

'I may observe for for information on how to behave around Razer once I have a body.'

'Aya, you are just too cute...' Krishna mentally giggled.

Razer cleared his throat causing the pair to look at him. "Krishna, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yup! We're all good here!"

He nodded and turned his attention to Saint Walker. "Saint Walker. What are you doing here?"

"Simply observing the effects of hope, brother. Your planet was once bare, but it now has regained life and it doing well. Hope has done that."

It was true, Razer observed, surprised. The planet was, by no means, thriving, but it was better even then when he had last visited with Aya. "It is true that hope has great power."

Saint Walker nodded. "You have learned a great deal, but there are still many lessons ahead of you."

"Hey, Razer! You there?" Hal's voice chirped over Razer's ring. He raised his fist and projected a hologram of the green lantern. "Have you found Krishna?"

"Yes. She is with me, along with a visitor."

Hal looked at him, puzzled. "Well will the three of you head back to the ship? We have all the flowers."

He nodded and cut the transmition then looked at the two before him.

"Your companions await you, brother. It is rude to make them wait. Come." He looked down at Krishna. "I take it you can not fly, miss, so would it be alright if I fly you there?"

Krishna nodded. "Yes. I'd like that..." Saint Walker smiled and flew off toward the Interceptor. Razer watched the pair curiously, the way Saint Walker held her closely and she snuggled against his chest. It was unlike anything he had witnessed in either of them before. She had not acted that way with Hal when he had carried her and he had never seen Saint Walker so...affectionate. Something seemed to be blossoming between the two of them that was more than a mere beginning frienship, but with Aya in the middle he felt uneasy about it. He hoped he was misreading the situation and followed them to the Interceptor.

* * *

**The next chapter is here! Saint Walker is here with it! I hope everyone enjoys. All the ingredients are here now! Dundundun! Please keep enjoying and reviewing! It won't be much longer now...**

***Slight Spoiler Alert: The story won't just end with Aya getting her body back. It will go past that a little. Just to let you know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Krishna counted the flowers and nodded. "Great! We have all that we need!" The green lanterns nodded and started storing away the flowers. Razer, arms crossed over his chest, stood beside Krishna since it would be too challenging for more than two people to store the flowers away in such a small space.

A finger tapped Krishna"s shoulder and she turned to see a smiling Saint Walker. "For you, miss." Krishna thought he was going to offer her a flower, but was surprised to see him raise a fist and open it. Inside it, was a small stone pendant in the shape of the blue lantern hope symbol. Attached to the small, grey stone was a black rope to wear it as a necklace.

Krishna blinked in surprise. She had not been expecting that. "Th...thank you Saint Walker..." Krishna turned and held her hair up so that Saint Walker could place it on her and do the simple clasp. She shivered as his skin brushed hers. "That was very sweet of you, but unnecessary."

"I disagree. Hope is never unnecessary." He finished and Krishna dropped her hair and turned towards Saint Walker, studying the pendant.

"It's very beautiful..." Krishna's voice was soft and shy.

"Many things in this universe are beautiful." Saint Walker smiled at her. "I am glad you are pleased with it. It is created with stone from Mogo's surface. It will protect you."

Krishna looked down shyly and touched the pendant lightly with a finger. It was smooth and cool to the touch. "So it is quite precious then..." She started to reach back to undo the clasp. "It is too special for a being like me."

Saint Walker put a hand on her arm, making her pause. "A being such as you? Do you mean a being that is going through a great deal of effort and hardship so that others may be happy? Oh my..." He lowered his hand and looked away worriedly. "That is indeed troublesome. Who do you propose deserves it in your stead then?" He looked at her curiously.

Krishna sighed and dropped her hands. "I'm a halfbreed, Saint Walker. We halfbreeds aren't special. We are hated."

"A "halfbreed," as you called it, is simply two special beings creating a new, different, and special creature." He smiled at her serenely.

Razer had silently watched the exchange between the two out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised at how strangely Saint Walker was acting.

He glanced back at the green lanterns. They were too preoccupied with the flowers to notice the conversation and they were likely not to pick up Saint Walker's unusual behavior. They were painfully oblivious to most things and they didn't know Saint Walker well enough to notice any change. Razer just hoped Aya was alright with being a silent witness to all this.

As if reading his thoughts, Krishna asked Aya. 'Aya...' She began, unsure of what to say exactly.

Aya waited for her silently, almost stubbornly it seemed. 'Aya, is Saint Walker upsetting you?'

'No. He is not. I am quite surprised he is exhibiting such behavior, though.'

'Meaning?'

'His peaceful and calm nature made me suspect he did not participate in courtship.'

Krishna's face turned red and she brushed some hair to hide her blush. 'A...Aya! What are you talking about?'

'He is clearly trying to court you.' Aya was calm. 'I do not understand why you are so flustered.'

'Aya...that's impossible...'

'Why?'

'You know why! I'm a halfbreed! I have you inside my head!'

'I will not be here for much longer, though.' Aya said softly. 'He also does not seem to mind your being a "halfbreed" either.'

Krishna mentally groaned. 'Aya...' She trailed off, debating how best to argue with the AI.

Aya interrupted. 'Saint Walker has been known to be quite intelligent and kind. He is able to see the good in people. He was one of the few that never referred to me as a robot or as a simple nav computer. Razer's anger did not faze him. Saint Walker sees something in you that he likes and is clearly growing romantic feelings towards you. Do you wish for merely a platonic friendship with him?'

Krishna faced Aya inside her head. They hovered over the peaceful landscape in Krishna's mind. Krishna gazed up at the sky that was etched in circuitry, Aya's addition to the landscape. "You know why it wouldn't work." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Aya gazed back at her, blue eyes staring into brown. "I must say I do not."

"Ugh! Aya!" Krishna ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She couldn't tell Aya the real reason it wouldn't work and couldn't happen. If she told Aya, Aya would refuse her organic body. She had to go into the body willingly or at least partially willing or it wouldn't work and the body would reject her. Krishna searched for another answer. "Aya. How could he love me?"

"Organic beings have many emotions, love being one of them. You have appealing traits and that is why you have friends. It is a sufficient reason for another being to grow romantic feelings for you as well."

Krishna sighed. "Fine, Aya." The AI smiled at her.

Krishna blinked and watched as the door slid shut. "Alright! Flowers are all packed!" Hal grinned at her. "Now what?" Everyone turned to gaze at Krishna.

She fidgeted under their gazes. "We must go to Odym."

"Odym?" Razer looked at her.

"It is where all the ingredients will be combined to create Aya's organic body."

The males studied her quietly. Hal broke the quiet first. "Then let's get going." He marched off to the bridge with Kilowog. Razer followed behind them, glancing at Krishna and Saint Walker as he passed.

Krishna began to walk after them, but paused, seeing movement out of the corner of her eye. Saint Walker had reached up and was tucking the hair she had used to hide her blush earlier behind her ear. She looked at him, stunned speechless, heart racing. "Flowers do not grow beneath the soil. They reach for the sun so that they may show their beauty to all. Beauty should not be hidden, miss." Saint Walker smiled serenely and followed after the other lanterns, leaving a bewildered and surprised Krishna in his wake.

* * *

The Interceptor touched down on Odym and everyone headed towards the open hatch, except for Krishna. She leaned her arms on the console and rested her chin on them as she gazed out at Odym.

Razer noticed the girl hanging back and paused. The other happy trio ventured outside. He walked over to her. "Are you coming?"

Her voice was a huff. "Of course." She didn't move. Razer was tempted to just leave her alone and walk outside when he heard her speak again, her voice faint and trembling with fear. "What if he doesn't want me?"

It took Razer a moment to realize she meant Ganthet. "Why wouldn't he?"

"I...haven't seen him in so long..." She trailed off softly.

Razer put a hand on her shoulder, so Krishna lifted her head and turned towards him. "You are his daughter. He'll want you and love you. Don't be foolish."

'Razer speaks accurately, I believe.' Aya piped up. 'It is unwise to trouble one's self over something out of their control. It would be undesireable to cause strain on one's self due to a variable outside of their power.'

Krishna smiled. "Thanks." She meant it to both of them. He nodded and Aya mentally mimicked the gesture. Krishna stood and together they left the Interceptor.

* * *

"Hey, Ganthet! How's it goin'?" Hal waved to Ganthet as they approached.

"Welcome, my friends. And to what do we owe this honor?" He smiled at the approaching green and blue lanterns. Krishna was still too nervous and was hiding behind the boys.

Razer was getting tired of the charade. He reached behind him and took hold of Krishna's upper arm firmly. "We also brought a guest."

"Oh?" Ganthet raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Razer...please, no...I changed my mind..." Krishna squirmed in his grasp, but he wrenched her forward to the front of their group. She stumbled and looked up to see her father.

Ganthet's eyebrows shot up and his hands, that had been in his sleeves, dropped to his sides. "...Krishna..." He floated closer.

"Father..." Krishna froze as Ganthet put his hands on her shoulders.

"You've grown so big, my child! Still as thin as a stick, though, but as beautiful as a sunrise." Krishna looked away shyly at her father's comments.

"I need your help, father." He nodded.

"Whatever you need."

Krishna nodded. "Well, first I need paint."

* * *

Roughly an hour later, Kilowog had a green bowl construct filled with green paint made from crushed berries and grasses and Saint Walker had a similar blue bowl construct filled with blue paint made from similar items. Krishna made marks in the dirt with a stick forming a green lantern symbol.

"Yikes!" Hal called. "How big ya gonna make it?"

"It will be roughly forty Earth feet long when it's complete." She answered absentmindedly. Hal made a paint roller, at Krishna's request, and painted over the markings in green paint. She then commenced to make a blue lantern symbol with the circle overlapping the circle of the green lantern. This time she had Razer paint the marking using blue paint.

Krishna stepped back to admire their handiwork. It was odd looking, but the intricate patten was also quite impressive.

'It is quite beautiful.' Aya agreed.

'It will be one of the last things you see using my eyes. I must admit it was fun having you inside my head, Aya.'

'I concur. I owe you a great deal, Krishna...'

'Shhh...it is time to begin.'

"Everyone ready?" She heard various acknowledgements. "Alrightttt! Positions!" Razer, Ganthet, Saint Walker, and Warth all stood at the ends of the curves that surrounded the inner circle on the blue lantern symbol. Hal and Kilowog stood at diagonal corners of the green lantern symbol's bars. "Now everyone this is very old magic from my mother's planet so be patient!"

Krishna approached the center of the symbols. Within the circle lay a mud structure that looked similar to a large mummy standing upright. The Earth water and Bolovax Vic rock had been combined to create mud to create it and inside the mummy were the flowers and the white metal casings Aya's robotic body wore. There had been extras on the ship that Aya had helped her find.

Krishna stepped into the circle. Her eyes glowed a bright amber. "Let us begin." She extended only her index and middle fingers. The others watched, fascinated, as she looked to be dancing around the mummy, randomly hitting points on it with her fingers. The mummy began to glow. When her right hand tapped a point, the place lit blue. Her left hand left green glows. Soon the whole mummy was glowing. The threes watched, fascinated. Krishna closed her eyes and began her last mental conversation with Aya.

"Aya, it's been fun." She smiled at the AI. Instead of floating, they were standing in the soft grass. The animals grazed nearby. It was a peaceful goodbye. It was how Krishna wanted Aya to remember her.

"I concur. I will miss sharing a vessel with you, sister, but it will be pleasing to inhabit my own."

Krishna walked forward and hugged Aya. She felt the smaller girl twitch at the contact.

Aya had only ever made such an affectionate gesture with Razer and was unaccustomed to it, but she raised her arms and hugged Krishna back.

"I'm going to have to entirely open my mind to allow your soul passage into your new body. Are you ready, Aya?" Aya nodded. Krishna raised a hand and made a portal open. "Go on, Aya."

Aya floated over to the portal, but paused right before she left and turned, her eyes wide. "Krishna...you..."

Krishna froze. She hadn't thought Aya would actually see the plan's final results before she left her mind. "Krishna...you realize the action of my leaving your body will result in your own demise..." Her eyes darted to the ground as she processed this. "The force of my soul being ejected from your body will cause it to fail." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "You knew all this. So why...?" She couldn't process this.

Krishna made fists with her hands at her sides. "Aya, I couldn't give you an organic body without transferring you. You would have died if I hadn't brought you into my body! It wouldn't have made you happy if you had driven another being out of existence by possessing their body."

"I nearly destroyed the universe and ended all life. I do not deserve an organic body at the cost of your life." She realized Krishna would not give in and realized what would make Krishna reconsider. "Are you really willing to give up your life and love for Razer so that I can pursue my love with him?"

Aya still felt she deserved to be punished for what she had done to the universe and those she cared for. She would not allow Krishna's sacriice. Her mind was still linked with Krishna's so it was a simple matter for her to create the blue illusion that walked towards Krishna.

"Krishna..." Illusion Razer stood before her and gently held her face. "Don't do this. Don't leave us..." He leaned forward.

"Aya, I'm doing all this so you and Razer can be together." The illusion's lips were inches from hers, but she dispelled it before it's lips met hers with ease, after all, it was still her mind. "Do you think that will stop me?"

"Then perhaps this will end your decision?" Aya gazed at her as Krishna stared back, confused. A hand rested on Krishna's shoulder. She turned and, to her surprise, saw Saint Walker gazing at her.

"Krishna." She couldn't help her heart speed slightly at the sound of her name on his lips. "Are you willing to give up all hope of a future, happiness, and love?" He reached down and hesitantly took her hand. "I believe in hope. I am hopeful we could have a future together. You must see the instant affects you had on me."

It was true. Krishna had seen the way Saint Walker had acted around her and recognized it as 'courting.' She had never been courted, but had watched it happen between others, including Razer and Aya, wishing she could experience it firsthand. Aya knew all this and was exploiting this weakness in her being. Her ultimate desire and wish: to be wanted and loved.

"I sincerely hope you have a wonderful life, Saint Walker, but it will have to be without me." She gazed at the illusion then dispelled it as she had the other. Krishna turned towards Aya. "Aya. Have a long and wonderful life with Razer. I wish you both the best and..." She closed her eyes. "Tell them all, Hal, Kilowog, Razer, Saint Walker, and my father, that I thank them for everything they have done for me and that I say goodbye."

Her eyes flew open and, in an instant, she was before Aya. She put a hand between Aya's collar and chest. The AI gasped. "Goodbye, Aya." She shoved Aya into the portal. Aya had approached the portal of her own free will and of her own accord so the new body would eagerly accept her soul.

"AHHH!" Aya shrieked as she was pulled free from Krishna's body. She tried to cling to the girl, knowing the moment she left Krishna's body, Krishna would die. Never again would she see her sister's smile or hear her laugh. Never again would she be able to talk to her or be amused at how she teased the males of their crew.

Aya felt her soul separate from Krishna and was engulfed with darkness. Faintly she heard Krishna's voice. "Aya...I give you a farewell present. I give you my elemental ability to manipulate metal and technology. This ability will be sealed within your soul for all of eternity. You will not lose all of your old self this way. Farewell, little sister."

* * *

Krishna closed her eyes as darkness engulfed her as well. She had once hoped that she would be loved by another and find a husband. Now she hoped that Aya would live a long and happy life with Razer. She hoped that Saint Walker would not be too devastated by her death. He had hope to drive him forward. She hoped for so much...

* * *

As Krishna and Aya were discussing all of this, Krishna put her four extended fingers to the chip on her forehead. As she said her final farewell to Aya, telling her about the gift she was leaving her, everyone saw a green surge of energy shoot from Krishna's forehead and enter the mummy. The sudden energy transference created smoke that barely made the two figures visible.

The men watched the two dark shapes through the fog. Razer studied the shape on the left that was the mummy and the shape on the right that was Krishna. Suddenly, the mummy cracked and Razer watched through the green fog as something fell out of the mummy.

He broke his position and raced over to the form that had fallen from the mummy. The smoke began to clear and then Hal and Kilowog hurried over as well. They each slowed as they reached Razer, speechless.

In Razer's arms, he held a slender female figure. Her skin was a very faint green and she had pure white hair that made a very sharp widow's peak on her forehead and cascaded down to her shoulders, ending choppily. It looked like silk and as though it'd be soft to the touch. Her ears were pointed like an elf's would be, Hal noticed.

She wore white clothes that looked similar to Aya's metal casings. Long, white, fingerless gloves trailed halfway up her forearms and her shirt and shorts clung to her, but were longer than the casings had been, which Hal was glad for because he would have felt awkward seeing them any shorter on the girl. Her boots were flat, closer to combat boots than feminine boots and came halfway up her shins.

Hal assessed all this silently, but he didn't believe it to be Aya until she opened her eyes.

They fluttered open slowly, long, black lashes brushing her cheeks. She opened her eyes and they looked a great deal like her old ones. A brilliant shade of blue that belonged only to her.

Her face now looked surprisingly childlike with her eyes open. Aya and Krishna had decided her face should not resemble Ilana's so that it would be her own, but her new face would be similar to her old one. Her lips were thinner and a hint of dimples were in her cheeks that were now lacking any of the previous 'baby fat' they had. Aya's eyes were also wider, giving her an even more innocent look than she had had previously. Hal noticed that the only similarity between her old facial features and new ones seemed to be that she had the same tiny, button nose.

She gazed at each man in turn, her eyes adjusting to the brightness. They finally found the blue lantern that held her in his arms. "Razer..." She reached up and touched his cheek with slender fingers. Aya's eyes widened and she studied the organic hand then looked back at Razer. "You've only held me like this two times previously. Both instances I thought I was about to cease..." Her voice was light and sounded like her old one, but slightly less mechanical and was more emotional.

"Yes, Aya..." He held her closer to him. "But this time it isn't an end. It's a beginning..." Aya felt water hit her cheeks and touched the moisture, surprised. There were no clouds. It was a statistical improbability that there would be rain. Then she realized the moisture had come from Razer's eyes. He didn't weep, but the tears silently skimmed down his cheeks as he wore the same relaxed expression he always had on around her.

Aya looked around, confused. Hal was gazing at her happily, almost proudly, while Kilowog was rubbing at his eyes with his arm. "Green Lantern Kilowog? Razer? Why are you crying? What is wrong? Is my physical appearance displeasing?" She looked at her body, wondering what she did wrong in designing it.

"No, Aya." Hal spoke softly as Razer removed a hand from Aya, still cradling her to his chest with one arm carefully, and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Sweetie, they're not crying out of sadness. We're all just so glad you're still with us."

"Yes..." Razer whispered softly. "Your form is not displeasing. You look beautiful..." He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned towards her slowly. Her friends were smiling at them and happy for them. It was perfect. Aya leaned closer to Razer until they were mere inches apart, but then she realized something and leaned back.

Razer looked at her, worriedly. Did she no longer want him now that she possessed a body of flesh? "Aya. What's wrong?"

She looked at him, her brow furrowing in frustration as she searched the area. Aya tried to sit up, but she was unused to her body. Razer helped her. "Aya. Please tell me what's wrong..." His voice was desperate. The green lanterns silently watched her, anxious as well.

Aya scanned slowly. "Where is Krishna?" Finally, her eyes settled on Krishna. Aya froze with horror. The others saw her expression and looked in the direction she was now looking. When their eyes found the girl's body, their expressions matched hers.

Krishna lay on her back. One arm lay across her chest, while the other lay limply at her side. Her hips were turned, legs laying out. Krishna's hair was fanned out slightly, along with her sleeves and pants legs. Her eyes were closed. All in all her face looked peaceful and her body gave the impression she had fallen asleep, but she wasn't merely asleep. Her body did not move with breath.

The four beings watched as Saint Walker approached her body, his expression one of anguish. He kneeled beside her and touched her neck. "Her...her heartbeat..." He shook his head. Saint Walker slid his arms beneath her and held body close to his and stood up. "Why...? Why must the universe extinguish such rays of light?" His tears fell on her face. They fell on eyelids that would never open again, cheeks that would never again dimple as she smiled, and lips that would never again laugh. Some trickled down and fell upon her pendant he had given her.

Everyone watched silently as the first blue lantern, the symbol for hope and who had been driven by hope, cried over a girl that had given her life for hope. They watched sadly as his tears silently fell down on her lifeless body.

* * *

**Alright so this is a super-sized chapter! I haven't been able to post as much as I want lately and there was a storm by me so I wrote...and wrote...and wrote...and thus chapter 10 was born! Very sad ending I know, but the story shall continue and I have things in mind (no spoilers), but depending on what people's reactions are decides what will happen in chapter 11. (For those of you that may not know I'm very fan-oriented, meaning I take it into deep consideration and it may alter the plot.) So please review and stay tuned! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The rest of the group approached the grieving Saint Walker. He didn't sob, but the tears silently poured down his face. Saint Walker knelt down, still holding up Krishna's torso, but letting her lower half rest on the ground. Razer supported Aya as they walked for she was still shaky on her new feet.

"No..." She whispered. "No...not Krishna...no..." Aya continually mumbled it like a chant as they approached.

Everyone's previous tears of happiness became tears of sadness at the loss of their friend.

Razer stared at her peaceful looking face. He was tired of losing those he cared for. Razer just wanted to keep his friends in his life. Hesitantly, he reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. It still seemed like she would twitch at the contact and open her eyes, but she didn't stir, didn't move. "...Krishna..." First he lost his love and now he lost his friend?

Saint Walker gazed down at the girl's sweet face. Her face looked so calm. She truly must have had no regrets when she gave her life. Yet, hadn't she realized he was developing feelings for her? He had thought he could love nothing except for hope. He did not believe he could not love, but simply hope came first and foremost in his mind. Yet, with this sweet girl it was different. He felt his heart lighten when she smiled and it jumped when she laughed.

Hal closed his eyes and looked down sadly. It always seemed like they were losing someone. Couldn't they have something good happen without something bad happen in it's wake? He could hear Kilowog's quiet sobs behind him. It was rare the sergeant got so upset so the girl's death must have really shaken him.

Ganthet and Warth came over as well. Warth said nothing. He did not know this girl, though he was saddened at her death. He allowed the others to greive. Ganthet stared at his daughter. She had given her life to allow true love to foster and thrive. It was something he knew she would do.

* * *

Meanwhile, the central blue lantern glowed and a blue ring tumbled out. The lantern went dark again and the ring hovered and weakly flitted off tothe nearby greiving group.

* * *

Saint Walker looked at Ganthet desperately. "Is there nothing we can do?"

Ganthet shook his head slowly. "I see no options...except one, but it can not happen. There is no hope for her."

Saint Walker looked at him fiercely. "There is always hope!" At the strong feeling of hope, the fluttering blue ring flew over and hovered before Krishna.

"Impossible..." Ganthet whispered. He looked to Saint Walker and explained hurriedly. "It is believed that elemental souls do not extinguish quickly. There is no time to explain, but, in short, at death their body falls into a fake death for a few moments with their mind still being active. Her mind may still be with us because of the pendant. Mogo is a truly living planet so her elemental abilities are strengthened from the earth of the stone and of the life force Mogo exhibits in the stone. If her mind has a strong enough shock and an energy to draw her back, it may be enough to bring her back to us. The ring would give her body strength enough to keep her with us. I do not know, however, what could give her mind a strong enough shock to keep her with us and would resonate with an energy to bring her back..." He looked sadly at his daughter. "She is not completely lost for the blue ring patiently waits for her, but it's light fades as well as hers. We need a binding agent so that Krishna will have enough strength to take on the ring. The blue energy will do the rest."

"I believe I have an idea." The group looked, bewildered to Aya. She was studying Krishna's face, but now she turned to Razer. "Please, Razer! Take me to the Interceptor! Hurry!" He nodded and swooped her up into his arms.

For a breif second, both blue lanterns' eyes met. One holding the lifeless body of the girl he loved, and the other holding the body of the girl he had recently regained. "Brother..." So much emotion was conveyed in Saint Walker's one word that Razer was instantly just a blue light in the sky.

* * *

Razer didn't even pause. He flew straight to the Interceptor. "LANOS!" He barked into his ring. "Open the outside hatch!" As he approached, he saw the hatch open and zoomed into the small opening. Gently, he set Aya down and she was off. Aya raced around the storage areas muttering. "No...not there...no...AH-HA!" If the moment wasn't so tense and serious, Raer would have burst out laughing at her childlike outburst.

Aya came stumbling back into the room. Her legs were still new, but the dire situation brought about her quick learning. In Aya's slender arms, she held a large pink crystal: the star sapphire crystal! "Razer, I believe this can be the agent we need. It is apparent to me, that Saint Walker has feelings for Krishna and if he makes an affectionate gesture, it may bring her back." She looked up and saw the confusion on Razer's face.

"Why do you have the crystal, Aya?"

"It was supposed to be my failsafe. Krishna had gotten it now in case my body was too weak at its birth and planned to use your feelings in the way we are now plannin on using Saint Walker's. She also planned to use it in case of my death." Aya stared at him. "Krishna told me this particular saving magic can only be performed once."

She didn't have to say anymore. Razer scooped her up again. "Aya, she brought you back to me. I will go to the ends of the universe to see her alive and happy." He took off like shot to the others, Aya nestled safely in his arms.

* * *

The couple approached the group and Aya immediately noticed the ring was significantly lower to the ground. Everyone was either staring at Krishna or the ring.

Aya made short work of re-explaining her plan to the other men and laid the crystal in Krishna's lap. She looked to Saint Walker. "You have romantic feelings of love for Krishna. I can tell. You must act on them now so that the star sapphire energy can bring her back." He nodded.

Saint Walker looked down at the small girl in his arms. He had finally found a girl he could love...did love... He would not lose her so soon. "Krishna..." He cupped her cheek in one hand and gazed at her. "Do not leave us. I will not lose hope that you will come back to us. You must come back to us...Ganthet has told me your sad past. He said how others were unloving and uncaring. Your friends care for you and hope you'll return to us. I hope you'll come back and I hope we may have a future together. I did not think it possible, but..." He leaned in close to the silent girl. "I have fallen in love with you at first sight..." Saint Walker closed the distance and pressed his lips very softly to hers, tasting his own tears, as he closed his eyes.

He hoped she could hear him and he hoped she would come back to him. He hoped they would be able to share many more kisses and discussions. He hoped for a future.

He hoped for so much...

* * *

As Saint Walker kissed Krishna, the ring fluttered and dropped to the ground with a soft metal clang, but only Aya and Ganthet seemed to notice. The rest watched as Saint Walker kissed Krishna. Hoping it'd bring her back. Hoping...

* * *

Where am I? Krishna remembered Aya's scream as she left her body. She remembered telling Aya about the gift she was leaving her.

Wait. Who was Aya? She seemed important whoever she was. Krishna remembered her scream, remembered she didn't want to leave her. Why didn't Aya want to leave her?

Krishna floated in darkness. She closed her eyes because she didn't like looking at the endless blackness. It wasn't even like the endless void of space where there were pretty stars to decorate it. This was pure blackness.

"I'm so sad..." Krishna said it aloud even though she knew no one was here. Her thoughts grew simpler and simpler. "I'm so alone..." She remembered less and less until she knew vague information. "Am I dying...?"

She closed her eyes. She was used to being alone and sad like this. It didn't surprise her that she'd die sad and alone. Krishna rememered she had had some goal. She couldn't remember her goal, but she knew that with her death she had succeeded in accomplishing it. "Yay..." She mumbled softly.

She touched her clothes. They were soft and made her happy. It was nice to be happy. It made being alone less painful. Krishna touched her her hair and smiled at the softness. How nice! Then her hands found the pendant around her neck.

Krishna's hands froze and her fingers trailed the outline of the symbol. This little stone made her happy. It made her feel calm and not so alone. But who gave it to her? She couldn't remember. Krishna's brow furrowed. She remembered it was someone important...someone she loved very deeply... Why did the name elude her?

She opened her eyes a little and gazed upward at the black. How unfair this was. She just wanted to know the name of who gave the stone to her. Why would she be denied even that in her final moments?

"I hope..." She wondered where the voice had come from. There was no one else here after all. "I hope..." The voice was so familiar...

...Saint Walker...

Her eyes flew open as she remembered the name. Yes! Saint Walker! Krishna felt tears spring to her eyes as he remembered his kind eyes and gentle smile. She remembered his light touch and the tingle it left behind, but she also remembered that she had left him behind so that another couple could be happy. So that Razer and Aya could be happy! She remembered!

"Saint Walker! Saint Walker!" Krishna cried out his name desperately into th black void. She just wanted to hear his voice again...just one more time...

"I did not think it possible, but..." Saint Walker's voice echoed in the vastness of the void and she listened, hoping he'd finish his sentence so that she could hear his voice just a little more...

"I have fallen in love with you at first sight..."

The words rang out and she could have sobbed with joy. Somehow she knew he meant the words for her. Saint Walker loved her! He really, truly loved her!

Krishna wouldn't leave him now.

She watched as a small point of light appeared and focused on it. It was so beautiful in the darkness. "Please..." Her voice was soft and shook. "Bring me back to Saint Walker...to my love..." She moved toward the light.

* * *

Aya looked down. It hadn't worked... This living body was so limited! Her processors could have easily come up with hundreds of ways for Krishna to have lived through this! Just then a small light caught her eye.

The blue ring glowed and hovered off the ground and within seconds the sapphire crystal glowed pink and both lights grew brighter and brighter with each moment.

...could it be...?

Saint Walker's lips were still lightly pressed to Krishna's for it had only been a few moments since he had first made the contact. It was a nonplatonic gesture, but it was still hesitant and shy, only lips against lips. Yet...it was working! Aya watched and saw Krishna's hand twitch.

Aya stared, willing Krishna to open her eyes...to live...she pleaded and hoped...

* * *

Krishna flew to the light. She gave her life for Aya and Razer's love, while her love was alone and heartbroken. It was unacceptable!

Krishna reached towards the light, realizing it was blue and pink light twirling and dancing together. "Saint Walker..." She whispered his name as her hand grasped the light. Her arms wound around the light and she watched as the lights dissipated and a familiar face was revealed to her, making her close her eyes to revel in the moment of being alive.

* * *

Aya gazed at Krishna's hand and as Krishna grasped the light in her mind, her hand reached up to cup Saint Walker's cheek. His eyes flew open in shock. Everyone stared, frozen, as black eyes stared into brown eyes. Then, as her arms wound around the light in her mind, her arms slid around his neck. Krishna's eyes closed as she reveled in the feel of Saint Walker's kiss. He closed his eyes as well, glad his love was alive and well.

Finally, the pair separated, but they continued to gaze at each other until Saint Walker crushed her to his chest. The others breathed sighs of relief. Kilowog wiped his eyes again and Hal even had to wipe the edge of his mask. Razer sighed and looked at the ground. "Oh, Grotz..." He mumbled and watched as his tears hit the soil beneath him. Aya leaned heavily against Razer. Krishna was alive...Krishna was alive... It was the only thought her mind could process.

Krishna blinked, surprised at Saint Walker's outburst. He was usually so passive, so calm. It was completely out of character for him. "Sa...Saint Walker...that hurts..."

He gasped softly and leaned back to study her. It was only then that everyone seemed to remember the floating blue ring. Krishna noticed it for the first time. She turned and gazed at the blue light. Her hand hesitantly reached for the ring, unsure if it was meant for her or not. The ring turned and slid upon her finger.

Her body floated away fron Saint Walker and she hovered above the ground for a second. Saint Walker stayed kneeling.

Krishna blinked slowly as the ring created her uniform. It looked very similar to Saint Walker's, being plain with black and blue, the crest of the blue lanterns on her chest, but there were a few changes. The sleeves extended to tie around her middle fingers and a large, bulky hood was pulled over her head. The blue hood folded on her shoulders and looked similar to her old one, but was different. It looked like it was more to simply shield from the sun, rather than to hide one's face. The ring lowered her and she sat

"Incredible..." Hal was in awe.

"Nartz..." Kilowog stared.

"You're a blue lantern..." Razer could only state the obviousness. His brain was beyond overloaded with all the impossibilities that had so recently occured.

Aya knelt down and touched Krishna's shoulder. "Krishna? What is your status?"

She smiled at the smaller girl. It was odd hearing a mechanical answer fom Aya's organic lips. It'd take some getting used to. "I'm fine, Aya. And wow! Look at you! You look beautiful!" She gestured to her and grinned as she saw Aya's cheeks darken. The others chimed in at her cue.

"You do look great, Aya!" Hal responded.

"Real stunning, Aya." Kilowog nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, green lanterns Hal and Kilowog." Aya smiled at them and stood up.

"I am concerned about one thing though..." Everyone turned to Hal, curious what wa on his mind. He was staring at Razer. "You better not take advantage of our little Aya, Razer, or there will be trouble. Get it?"

"Yeah, poozer! You hurt her, we hurt you! Got it?" Kilowog grunted at him.

Razer nodded evenly. "Understood. I have every intention of making Aya as happy as she can be and I have no intention of taking advantage of her physical form."

"Awwww c'mon! That's no fun!" Everyone turned, wide-eyed to Krishna, who was being helped to her feet by Saint Walker. Krishna smirked at Razer. "Are you really not gonna take advantage of the fact that she's now organic and has more nerve endings than she ever did as her mechanical form? As in her lips will have more feeling?" Razer reddened as he realized where she was going with all this. Did she really expect him to share his first kiss with Aya in front of everyone?

"I concur." Aya turned to him and smiled at him almost playfully. "I admit to pondering the difference of sensation in this form compared to my previous one." She stepped closer. "My hypothesis makes me suspect that sensations will be heightened in this body. Will you help me conduct an experiment, my love?"

Razer felt so light and like he was going to melt if it were possible. Aya had asked in her very own cute way if he'd kiss her and called him "her love," which she had before, but it made his heart skip a beat everytime.

He was in such a good mood that he eagerly obliged. "With pleasure, my love." He slipped his arms beneath her, scooping her up into his arms. Razer was delighted to see a happy smile on her face and leaned in close. He felt her arms slipped around his neck and saw her eyes close right before his closed as well. Their lips met and her lips felt so soft on his. Her skin, her hair, her lips, all of her was so soft, so wonderful. They stayed like that kissing for a moment. Razer and Aya were both too shy to "experiment" any further than just lips to lips in the presence of all the others.

The blue lantern separated from his beloved and they stayed smiling at each other. Krishna watched the exchange in delight then turned her head and kissed Saint Walker on the cheek. "Thank you...for everything..."

He smiled down at her in his calm, serene way. "Naturally."

Aya smiled at the group as Razer put her back down. "I am so joyous! To go from a simple nav com to an organic being, is a statistical improbability and yet my existence defies it! This moment is perfect. My friends are around me and any and all dreams and wishes I could or did ever have have now een realized." The group smiled at her excitement and chimed in agreements.

Everyone was alive and well and where they should be. It truly was a perfect moment.

Krishna reveled in the success and the happiness of her friends. She secretly reminded herself later to the person that would help her create the final piece to making all of Aya's dreams come true. They weren't all complete yet, but she would make sure all her little sister's dreams were realized.

* * *

**I hope this chapter pleases everyone. C'mon now. Did you really think the last chapter would be the last of Krishna? Silly readers... -giggles- Well I think this chapter wrapped up nicely. Lotsa romance and cutesyness. I hope I did justice for Razer and Aya's (at long last!) first kiss and all. Please let me know what you thought! Please keep reviewing and enjoying! Oh and there's just a few chapters left for this story, but I'm tempted to make a sequel series. Let me know if you'd be interested in that and a title idea. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

That night, the crew decided to sleep on the planet instead of on the Interceptor. The blue lanterns had constructed a small building in the time since the Interceptor's crew's last visit. It contained only a few rooms and was fairly simple inside. There were simple beds in one room, a kind of kitchen in another, a bathroom, and a medical room. All in all the little house seemed fine for a few people and allowed for the basic necessities, but not much else.

"Nice house..." Hal commented as he gazed around. They all stood in the huge main room, which had doors that branched off to the other slightly smaller rooms. This room was a kind of living area with some cushions scattered about and various shelves with items and supplies. "I don't remember this from last time."

"That is because it was not here." Ganthet smiled at the human and glided over to the center of the room. "After your departure, it seemed a wise decision to have a facility for guests. We of the blue lantern core tend to be at ease in nature, but not all beings are as comfortable as us. We created this building to help them."

Krishna smiled and sat down on a cushion, sliding her hood down. It was soft. They were woven with leaves and bark, but they were woven so tightly it was very soft and similar to material. She looked over at the group. Aya still seemed skittish in her new body, but Razer never left her side so she seemed to be calming down.

Razer studied his love closely. She was still unused to her new body, but she was adapting incredibly fast. By tomorrow morning, she would most likely know all the basics. He approached her from behind as she studied a shelf and leaned down to kiss her hair. It was silky against his lips.

"Razer...?" Aya turned and looked up at him. She looked confused.

"Yes, Aya?" He leaned down and brushed her forehead with his lips, closing his eyes.

Aya closed her eyes as well. "Nothing, my love..." She sounded relaxed.

Krishna watched this exchange with some surprise. Razer had quite changed since she had last seen him, but it was a change she was glad to see. As a child, Razer had been sweet and silly. He was a kind boy. When the planet became war-torn, his demeanor became sulky and broody, angry. It didn't help that he had married at such a young age, either. He had loved, and still loved, Ilana dearly, but it was too soon for them. His emotions and personality were still too unstable. His heart became filled with rage and hate as he became a red lantern after her death, but now that he was a blue lantern, it seemed like his heart was growing warm and light again. It was Aya that had brought about this change in him and Krishna was grateful to her for it.

Still...no matter how much she loved Aya like a little sister and how glad, to say the least, she was that Aya and Razer were together at long last, she couldn't help but feel a small pang everytime she saw Razer with Aya. It wasn't that she wished for them not to be together. They had both had incredibly difficult lives and she knew this was the true love the star sapphires so eagerly worshipped. She would rather die than watch them be apart, literally. It still didn't change the fact that she loved Razer, though. She hoped Aya would forget about finding out her true feelings while they still shared a body. Yet, just because she loved Razer, didn't mean she couldn't move on.

Krishna turned to smile at the blue lantern that sat beside her. Yes. It was true she still loved Razer, in truth, she always would, but she wasn't in love with him, not really. Aya was his true love. Krishna was in love with the peaceful looking blue lantern beside her.

"I am glad you are alright. You had us worried." Saint Walker looked down at the ground.

She put her hand on his and leaned on Saint Walker's shoulder. "All is well. Hope prevailed, my dear. Aya and Razer have been reunited as well as us." She turned to look up at him as he studied some point on the ground. "I love you, Saint Walker..."

He turned to her in surprise, but his gaze softened. "And I you, my flower."

Krishna giggled. Flower? That was so...Saint Walkery. Oh well. It was cute.

"Aya!" The smaller girl looked over at her curiously. "Wanna make dinner?" Aya smiled at her and nodded, most likely eager to use her new hands. Krishna smiled and stood up. "Good. Then all you men outside!" There was some grumbling from the green lanterns, chuckling from Ganthet, and silence from Warth. Kilowog, Hal, Warth, and Ganthet all left, leaving the two couples by themselves. Saint Walker looked up at her with what Hal would have described as "puppy dog eyes." "No, Saint Walker." She sighed. "Out."

He sighed. "Very well. If my love does not want me around..." He got up, pouting it seemed.

"Oh, c'mon, Saint Walker..." She hurried over and smiled at his playful mood. "We'll cook you guys a great meal. Now go on." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her lovingly. "Very well, my dear." Saint Walker left the small house and headed after the others.

Razer watched then looked down at Aya. "I suppose you're going to chase me off a well?"

She nodded. "Yes. We have food preparations to make and I believe it would be desirable to have some "girl bonding time," as it is called, where we each possess our own bodies to interact with." He nodded and kissed her forehead once more before heading for the door.

Razer paused before Krishna. "I owe you a great deal, more than I could ever express or repay. If you ever require my assistance, I will be there for you." He seemed solemn and his eyes carried a quiet determination as he looked at her.

Krishna nodded and smiled at him. "I care about Aya too, Razer. A lot of people care about her. It was out of the question to let her die. You were wise not to lose hope. In truth, if you had remained a red lantern or had not become a blue lantern at least, the spell would not have worked. I merely housed her soul for a while. You have nothing to repay."

He nodded and left hesitantly. Krishna turned to Aya. "Alrighty. Let's get started!"

The girls cooked a nice dinner for the boys and Krishna was impressed at how quickly Aya had gotten used to her body. "Aya? Do you mind wrapping up here? I want to go talk to my father about something."

Aya nodded as she stirred a soup. "Affirmative."

Krishna hurried outside then flew off into the sky, admittedly a little shakily with her new ring.

* * *

Krishna lightly touched down near the central blue battery. She looked around and noticed Ganthet as he appeared from behind the battery. "Hello, my dear daughter. I knew you'd want to ask it of me sooner rather than later.

"Yes. You know me well, father." Krishna gazed at the small blue man. She took a deep breath. "You know why I'm here. I want to ask you to create a green lantern ring."

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "I considered this to be your intention, but I doubted of your actually requesting it." He turned away from her and clasped his hands behind his back. "While it is possible for me to create the ring, I can only do it with your help and if you understand the restrictions." He turned back to her.

Ganthet was surprised to see no hesitation in her eyes. Instead, there was a fiery determination there. "Tell me what they are, please, father." Her voice was firm and did not tremble with fear or uncertainty.

He sighed. "Well, first I would need your assistance. The original green lantern rings were forged with the energy from every guardian. I hardly possess the strength to create one on my own, but even with your help, the ring will only last one lifespan. The first being it chooses will be it's only user. It is likely that with the death of the user the ring will fade from existence. The ring would have the full capabilities of any other ring, but not the power to continually find new users. My reason for saying all this is simply this: we can only create one ring, so are you certain it will choose Aya?"

Krishna sighed softly. "I am positive. No one has a stronger will than hers. There is no doubt in my mind that she will be chosen by the ring. Furthermore, it works to our benefit that it will only last her life because the guardians will be less likely to cause a fuss this way." She made a face in disgust. The guardians made her so angry, she felt she was on the verge of becoming a red lantern every time they crossed her mind. Did they do anything besides cause disaster and frustration for people? There were select few guardians, counting her father and Sayd, that she truly didn't detest. "Please, father!" Krishna looked at him pleadingly. There was no way she could do it on her own.

He sighed. "You understand this will put a great strain on you due to your only being half-guardian, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes. My body was not created as strongly as a true guardians so I can't handle my powers as fully as one." Krishna lowered her gaze to her hands. There were so many nights she lay awake wondering why she had to be a half breed. Most of these nights she nursed injuries people had inflicted on her due to the same reason.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder. "I...I am truly sorry I could not be for you as much as you needed me."

Krishna fisted her hands and looked up at him with a smile. "It is alright. I understand." He nodded and smiled back, but he had seen the pain of being so alone all those years. Yes, the core had needed him, but was it worth such pain to his daughter?

"Let us begin." Ganthet created green energy in his palms and Krishna mimicked him, remembering that night all those years ago when Razer had helped her master this power. He had helped her dream of mastering this power come true so she would pass along the favor and make Aya's dream come true. The two blue creatures merged they're energies and the backlash stung her body and their hair blew back. Krishna's lilac hair whipped around her face sharply and Ganthet's white hair flew about. The girl grunted softly as the energy seared her hands. The energy hurt her hands and seemed to be slowly seep into her hands. It felt like slowly sticking her hands in water that got increasingly hotter. Krishna just kept thinking that she was doing this for Aya...for Aya...

The whole while, Ganthet's hands were flying about the sphere shaping it into the small green ring, steadily compressing the energy into the desired shape. He could tell Krishna was in pain and wanted to hurry to ease his daughter's pain, but he had to do the process a certain way or the ring would break and shatter.

Krishna huffed and felt sweat drip down her head. This really was tiring. It was painful and it hurt far worse than she thought it would. Krishna took a breath breath and emptied her mind thinking back to a memory of her youth.

* * *

Krishna was a young adolescent, a still youthful and fairly innocent teenager. She ran through a forest on Volkreg, her breathing heavy. Three Volkregian boys ran after her, yelling. She huffed and through herself over a fallen tree. Quickly, she threw herself into the hollow space beneath the tree and tried to quiet her breathing. One by one, she saw the boys land and take off running. Krishna sat there, slowly letting her breathing return to normal. Maybe she'd sleep here tonight. It was nice and cozy. It was cool and there was vegetation making it nice and soft. Yes. She decided. She'd sleep here tonight.

"Found you..." Krishna gasped and turned to the opening where she saw a grinning boy, a devilish grin on his face. She cowered into the space as the boy yelled for the other three companions. There had only been three boys chasing her earlier, so this one must have hung back. He was blocking her only escape, his grin still plastered on his face. "Lucky me. I found the dirty little half breed first. I get the first turn to teach you a lesson not to sully Volkreg's pure soil." He cracked his knuckles menacingly. Then he shoved a large rock in front of the opening, trapping her.

Krishna was panicking. One boy she could certainly handle and escape with ease. He was fairly small, compared to the others. She made sure to keep in shape afterall for times like these, but she could already hear the other boys approaching and she knew if she hurt this boy too badly the others would hurt her even worse. Her options she was left with was fight and be hurt badly, or not to fight back and hope they tired quickly. Neither option sounded particularly fun.

The boys approached and she heard them excitedly talking about catching her. She shuddered as she heard who would get the first hit. She was so tired of running. Tired of getting hurt and hit and beaten. All because she was a half breed. All because she was by herself.

Suddenly, there was a commotion outside and Krishna heard arguing then yelling followed quickly by sounds of flesh hitting flesh. What was going on? Krishna struggled to push the rock from the opening, but didn't have the leverage she needed. After a moment of silence, the rock moved away and a familiar face appeared.

"Hey...you ok?" Razer was out of breath and sweat dripped down his recently acquired clan markings. Krishna nodded and he reached in a hand, helping her out. "He glared at the groaning boys. "If you say anything about what happened here today, I'll tell everyone how you stole from farmer Sha the other day. That will be a true outrage and you know you'll be punished." He turned back to Krishna. "C'mon." He squeezed her hand and they hurried off.

Finally, when they were back to "Krishna's land," or what the Volkregians referred to it as, the pair stopped, catching their breath. No one went there feeling it wasn't safe so, ironically, Krishna and Razer were safe there.

Razer looked at her. "Are you alright?" She nodded and gazed down, but she could sense his frown. "Those boys are idiots, don't let them trouble you."

"Razer..." She said his name slowly. "Today was your clan initiation. I was there and saw." She saw his eyes widen out of the corner of her eye. The ceremony took place in the middle of the village and it was extremely dangerous for her to venture there. "Congratulations, Razer. I'm happy for you, but now that you're part of a clan, you can't be seen or rumored to be associating with the half breed."

"What are you talking about?! We're friends!" She looked at him, surprised. "I don't care what they say! I'm officially a man now and have to make decisions as a man now. I won't back down because of idiots like those." She began to argue, but he put up a hand stopping her. "It's my decision. You should respect it." Krishna nodded, though hesitantly. "Good. Now I should head back. I swear on my honor that I will get Volkreg to accept you. I swear it!" Krishna was surprised by such a passionate statement from Razer.

He turned and she stepped close. "Razer...?" He began to turn and she kissed his cheek then smiled at him shyly as she saw him blush. "Thank you, for today, for saying that,...for everything..." He nodded and hurried off flustered. She smiled and giggled.

* * *

Krishna returned to the present and was stunned to see the energy compressed to a very small sphere in her palms. With a final deep breath, Ganthet closed his hands tightly around the orb. No light escaped his closed hands. He smiled at her and opened his hands. Out of them, floated a green ring. It looked exactly like any other green lantern ring Krishna had ever seen before. It glowed green and flew off. "Well, let us see if it worked." Ganthet smiled and he flew after the ring with his daughter.

* * *

Aya was standing between Saint Walker and Warth as Razer and Hal sparred. Kilowog was playing referee as well as Hal's coach. "C'mon, Jordan! That the best ya can do?" Hal through a punch at Razer that he sidestepped with ease. The blue lantern grabbed Hal's outstretched arm and heaved him over his shoulder. Aya smiled in delight at the look of pride on his face. Razer looked over at her, smiling, but suddenly frowned as his eyes focused on a point behind her. She turned to see what had caught his attention and saw a green lantern ring floating down.

Aya stared at the ring. It couldn't be meant for her...could it? Hesitantly, she reached out to it with her left hand and it slipped onto her finger with ease. The others gasped in surprise as Krishna and Ganthet landed nearby. There was a burst of green light as the ring fell into place on her finger.

She blinked in surprise and inspected her new uniform. It looked extremely like her white one, but had green in place of white. There was black at the edges of the green and the green lantern symbol was on her chest. "What is this...?"

"It's always been your dream to be a green lantern, right Aya?" The group turned to look at Krishna as she smiled at the confused girl. Aya's eyes watered and she threw her arms around Krishna.

"Thank you, Krishna..." Krishna hugged her back.

"You're welcome, Aya." As the girls separated, Razer noticed dark burn marks on Krishna's hands. Her blue uniform had changed to be a cross between her old clothes and her blue lantern uniform, one such change being her longer sleeves that hid her hands. He made a mental note to talk to her about it later, since he didn't want to ruin Aya's moment.

"How is this possible? Why would the ring choose me?" Krishna ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Aya. We shared a mind. I'm pretty confident when I say you have a strong will. I had the headache to prove it."

"Congrats, Aya!" Kilowog laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're officially a GL now!"

"But I'm guessing the guardians can't know about this, right?" Hal looked to Krishna who nodded and shrugged helplessly.

"Then it shall simply have to be a secret among the eight of us." Warth chimed in quietly.

"Soooo...Aya? You don't seem particularly thrilled about this..." Krishna looked at her worriedly.

Aya smiled happily. "On the contrary, I am quite excited about this development. I am now officially a green lantern. Correct, sergeant Kilowog?" She turned to the green lantern.

He blushed, remembering how he had once said Aya could "never be a GL." Razer's and Hal's looks conveyed that they didn't hold anything against him for once saying that. No one could have predicted this was going to happen. "Yeah, Aya. You are."

Suddenly, a loud growl was heard and everyone turned, eyes wide.

Krishna grinned, awkwardly. "Sorry, guys. I'm pretty hungry. Can we go eat?" Everyone laughed and they all began to head back to the house to eat. The sparring had made them hungry after all. Krishna was pleased to see Razer hold Aya's hand, their rings bumping against each other. All of Aya's dreams had come true, now she could begin her new ones. She hoped Aya would have plenty of dreams.

Her hand stung as Saint Walker took it in his. "It was a very kind thing you did for Aya."

Krishna smiled. "Well, I hoped it would make her happy."

He chuckled and she wondered what was so funny. "You may be a blue lantern, but you did not "hope" it would make her happy. You knew it would."

Krishna thought about this. Yes. She had. She knew the ring would choose Aya and that it would please her. All of Aya's dreams had been achieved. Krishna had brought Aya back to them and helped her accomplish her biggest dream. Not bad for a half breed.

* * *

**Did anyone see that coming? Hmmm hope it came out well. After all Krishna has done, I decided to have this chapter be very centered around her. This chapter concludes the story Bringing Back Aya, since Aya is well...brought back? But I have decided to make a sequel series called "New Beginnings" that will be based on shortly after this story finishes. I'll try to have the first chapter posted soon guys so look for it! Well, please review and stay tuned! (also if people ask in reviews I can post the first chapter of the next series as the epilogue in this series as well so you know when it's up. only if people want though.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

* * *

The lanterns all stayed on Odym for roughly one Earth week, but then Hal and Kilowog had to return to their duties. Kilowog had rookies to train. Hal had honor guard duty. All four blue lanterns and Ganthet were going to stay on Odym, naturally. Due to Aya's unusual green lantern circumstances, she was able to stay on Odym as well.

Kilowog enveloped Aya and Krishna in a big hug and sniffled. "I'm gonna miss ya..." Both girls giggled and awkwardly tried to hug him back. He set them back down and turned to Razer. "You better take good care of them, poozer."

Razer nodded. "I intend to." Kilowog moved on to say goodbyes to the other blue lanterns.

Hal put his hands on Aya's shoulders. "Aya, you've really grown. You're no longer our little AI. You're a strong, beautiful, young lady. I know you'll do the green lantern name proud."

To his surprise, the tiny girl moved forward and hugged him tightly. "That is my intention, green lantern Hal. Thank you for everything..."

He hugged her back. "Anytime, Aya. Anytime..."

Aya moved over to Razer's side and slipped her arm through his. Hal looked at Krishna who seemed quiet this whole time. She had even seemed out of it when Kilowog had hugged her. He walked over to her and she looked up at him. "You ok, Krishna?"

She nodded slowly. Her voice was soft when she spoke so the others, that were a little away from them, couldn't hear. "I was just so happy to gain more friends. It makes me sad to lose them." She stared at the ground quietly.

Hal smiled and put a hand on her head causing her to raise her head and look at him. "You aren't losing us. We just have to go to work for a bit, but we'll be home real soon. Okay?"

Her eyes watered and she nodded, throwing her arms around him. "O...oka...kay..." She hiccuped softly. He hugged her back and smiled. Krishna wiped her eyes and was quickly back to her calm and peaceful self. "Thank you."

He gave her a thumbs-up. "No problem, kid." He nodded to Saint Walker and Razer. "You two better take care of our girls."

Saint Walker smiled serenely. "But of course!"

Razer snorted and crossed his arms. "That was unnecessary to even bother saying."

The green lanterns finished their goodbyes and boarded the ship. They entered the bridge quietly and were greeted by LANOS's hologram. "Greetings!" He scanned around then looked up at Hal. "Query! Why is the female that was previously with us before you left not with you currently?"

"She...she's gone, LANOS..." Hal began to start up the ship.

"Incorrect! Scanners indicate that she is currently below the ship." LANOS chimed and looked around.

"Yes. She's staying on the planet, LANOS, with Razer." The Interceptor floated off the ground and Kilowog gazed out the front window. Hal followed his gaze and saw the several blue lanterns, Ganthet, and Aya down below. Aya and Razer were standing hand-in-hand, both with small smiles on their faces. Ganthet and Warth had their hands together, smiling. Saint Walker held up a single hand in a wave. Krishna was the only animated one. She had a huge grin on her face and was waving both arms back and forth.

Hal and Kilowog waved back at them. Suddenly, Krishna raised her fist and made a blue construct. It was large words that read "Come visit soon!"

Kilowog laughed. "Oh, grotz...gotta love that girl..."

Hal grinned. "Yea...c'mon now, buddy. Time to head out. The guardians are probably steamed at us enough as it is already." Hal turned the ship around and they were off to Oa.

* * *

It was a few months later when Aya approached Krishna quietly. The three male blue lanterns were meditating at the lakeside and Ganthet was inspecting the central battery. Krishna had gone off to gather some fruit and flowers for the house. "Krishna...?" The girl turned as the green lantern spoke her name.

Krishna blinked and looked at the smaller girl down on the ground. "Hey, Aya! What's up?" She rested a hand on the tree trunk perched on a thicker branch.

"I have a query for you." Aya stared up into the branches.

Krishna's brow furrowed. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but something wa clearly up with Aya. "Alright then..." Krishna lightly jumped from branch to branch until she reached the bottom. It made her uneasy using her ring too much. She didn't like relying on it. "Everything alright, Aya?"

The retired AI looked away. "I am...uncertain."

"Well...why's that?" Krishna asked nervously.

"My body is acting outside of its regular parameters."

The blue lantern was still confused. "What do you mean, Aya...?" Was Aya's new body rejecting her? "What makes you say that...?"

Aya reached up and put a hand to her chest. "I have been having...peculiar sensations...such as..."

Suddenly, Aya's eyes widened. She turned, leaning a forearm on the tree trunk and retched up the remains of her breakfast into the soil.

Krishna jumped back at first, in surprise. Then she rubbed Aya's back lightly as Aya retched, waiting patiently for her to finish.

Aya stopped, gasping, and made a cloth construct to wipe her mouth. After a moment, she turned back to Krishna. "This is an accurate example of what I was querying to you about."

Krishna studied her. "Aya..." She was hesitant to voice her idea. "What are your other symptoms...?"

Aya blinked. "Symptoms? Would that not be a more appropriate question for if I possessed a disease or illness?"

"Humor me, Aya."

"Very well. I have had various pains in my head and stomach, slight swelling of my extremities, nausea, extreme tiredness, and a cease to the female mens..."

"Okay, okay, Aya." Krishna quickly cut her off, feeling like they were getting a little personal. "Aya...I believe I know what's happening..."

Aya smiled a little. "This is desirable news. What is wrong with my body?"

"Well...Aya..." Krishna rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "It's not so much what's wrong as...what's changing..."

"Query." Aya tilted her head. "What is "changing," Krishna?"

"Aya...I think..." Krishna looked at her hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Well..."

"Krishna. As green lantern Hal would say, please spit it out."

"I...I think you're pregnant, Aya..."

* * *

**Alright well first off I want to apologize to all my readers that this took so long to post. Our laptop has been in the shop for a while now and been having issues so please forgive me.. *bows* So this officially concludes Bringing Aya Back. It will also be the first chapter of New Beginnings. I hope I continued to have your support and that I gain new fans in the coming series.**


End file.
